Confidencial
by Earline Nathaly
Summary: Modern AU: Astrid es la hija de la gobernadora y por esa razón es secuestrada. Después de tres días, logra escapar y es el detective Haddock quien la encuentra. Su madre, Bertha, decide contratarlo como protector hasta que las cosas se calmen, pero es evidente que la relación entre ambos no será simplemente de guardaespaldas y protegida.
1. Prólogo: Secuestro

Ok, pues yo sé que tengo otras historias pendientes (los drabbles que mencioné antes, para empezar) pero entré a un reto en un foro y mientras escribía el fic de dicho reto, se me ocurrió esta historia, so… he aquí.

Habrá personas que captarán un detalle bastante relevante en el aire y a todos ustedes de ante mano les digo: lo estoy haciendo por una razón. Si algo tienen mis escritos es que todo pasa por una razón.

La estructura de esta historia debía ser así o si no carecería de racionalidad - a mi parecer-.

So. sí. Ya sé que parece que me justifico y la gente no sabe ni de lo que estoy hablando. Por eso mejor los dejo con el prólogo y después discutimos las dudas y recibo los tomatazos, ¿les parece?

Sin más, disfruten.

* * *

**"****Confidencial"**

Categoría: HTTYD

Género: Romance, AU.

Clasificación: K+

Paring: Hiccstrid

Multi-chapter

* * *

**Prólogo**

Astrid corría con todo lo que tenía. Los pulmones le ardían y sus pies descalzos sangraban de las diferentes cortadas que se había hecho con las ramas sueltas y pequeñas rocas que pisaba dejando a su paso. Aun así no se detuvo, siguió corriendo a través de la espesura de los árboles que parecía no tener fin.

Corrió por muchos minutos, como una autómata. Tenía que salvar toda la distancia que pudiera antes de que la extenuación mental y física la derrumbaran. No había comido en tres días y la desesperación tampoco la había dejado dormir en ese pequeño, oscuro y aterrador cuarto.

En sus trece años de vida, no era la primera vez que intentaban secuestrarla, al ser la hija de la gobernadora. Sin embargo, sí era la primera vez que lograban retenerla durante varios días sin que ella pudiera escapar. Estaba aterrada y tenía la cara empapada de sudor frío y lágrimas que no sabía que estaba derramando.

No sabía si era la paranoia o de verdad tenía a sus secuestradores pisándole los talones, pero no se detuvo a averiguarlo. Finalmente, al no estar prestando atención a donde ponía los pies, se tropezó con una raíz salida de un árbol y se cayó de bruces. Su tobillo hizo un feo "crack" y un dolor agudo le atravesó toda la pierna derecha. Asustada, se arrastró hasta unos arbustos, y se escondió entre el follaje, una roca y un tronco caído. Se abrazó las rodillas y enterró el rostro en el hueco que se formó.

Sabía que tenía que calmarse y buscar ayuda, encontrar la carretera y hacerle señas a un carro, pero estaba en shock y no podía dejar de temblar. Se dio cuenta que los jadeos que escuchaba no eran de sus perseguidores, sino de ella misma. Eso la tranquilizó un poco pero de todos modos no pudo moverse por más que lo intentó.

No sabía con exactitud cuánto tiempo había estado encerrada, pero calculaba que más o menos habían sido tres días. En un principio había estado furiosa y había desgastado todo su tiempo en encontrar una vía de escape, pero había sido en vano. El lugar donde la habían aprisionado era un pequeño cuarto en el que no había ni una rendija de luz. Sólo tenía una pesada puerta imposible de tirar y ninguna ventana. Después de estar tantas horas confinada ahí había comenzado a desesperarse de una manera casi psicótica.

Al parecer los secuestradores se habían olvidado de ella desde el momento en que la aventaron dentro hasta que uno de ellos fue a llevarle alimento. No desaprovechó la oportunidad cuando ésta se presentó.

Había actuado más por instinto que por otra cosa. De un salto, y con una fuerza que sólo podía ser resultado de la adrenalina, había derribado al sujeto de dos golpes y una patada que le sacaron el aire. Sin detenerse a comprobar el estado de su captor, había salido corriendo por el pasillo que se abrió ante ella. La luz le lastimó la vista, pero siguió corriendo a ciegas hasta que pudo vislumbrar una puerta de madera de aspecto casi hogareño. No se detuvo y la embistió.

El bosque la recibió con su oscuridad y el canto de los grillos mientras escuchaba gritos y gente movilizándose tras ella. Había tenido suerte y lo sabía. En sus anteriores intentos de secuestro se había burlado y presumido ante sus amigas diciendo "Nadie puede mantener a un Hofferson bajo llave y candado", pero la verdad es que nunca habían llegado a encerrarla. La primera vez había peleado con todo lo que tenía y gritado con toda su voz hasta que alguien la escuchó y no pudieron meterla en la camioneta. La segunda vez habían intentado abducirla mientras iba al centro comercial. Llamar la atención había sido fácil.

Pero la tercera vez había sido la vencida, al parecer. La habían sacado de su propia casa, mientras dormía inocentemente en su cama en medio de la noche. Le pusieron un paño con cloroformo en la nariz y la boca antes de que pudiera comenzar a patalear y cuando había despertado ya estaba en ese horrible cuarto. No sabía si alguna vez podría volver a dormir tranquila.

El cielo comenzó a clarear sin que Astrid se diera cuenta. Tenía la piel fría al estar vestida sólo con su pijama, adecuada para una noche calurosa en la ciudad, pero insuficiente para la helada madrugada de las faldas de la montaña. A pesar de eso, pudo sentir algo frío y húmedo restregarse con un audible "sniff, sniff" a su brazo.

Jadeó sorprendida y levantó la cabeza tan rápido que bien pudo haberse roto el cuello. Frente a ella había un perro terranova negro, con ojos enormes y expresivamente verdes.

– ¿Qué…? – el perro comenzó a lamerle la cara y a ladrar. El sonido era grave y fuerte.

Astrid estaba confundida, pero el perro se sentó a su lado y comenzó a acariciarla con el hocico.

– ¿Toothless? –preguntó una voz desconocida. Astrid se alarmó y trató de esconderse más, pero el perro siguió ladrando y Astrid no pudo callarlo. – ¿Encontraste algo, amigo?

Se dio cuenta que su tobillo estaba hinchado y rojo. Probablemente esguinzado. No podría huir. Después de unos angustiosos momentos, un hombre los encontró. Era joven, no podía tener más de veinticinco años. Cuando notó a Astrid se acercó inmediatamente.

– ¿Astrid? – preguntó hincándose frente a ella – ¿Eres Astrid Hofferson, verdad? – sacó un librito negro de su chaqueta de cuero y le enseñó su contenido: una placa de policía. – Soy el detective Haddock. Soy parte del equipo que tu mamá contrató para buscarte.

Astrid miró la placa por unos momentos, luego al perro. Se dio cuenta de que traía un arnés de perro policía. Sintió como la tensión la dejaba de golpe y el alivio la invadía. Sufrió un bajón de adrenalina y comenzó a llorar otra vez. Primero en silencio, luego con incontenidos sollozos.

A pesar de no ser del tipo histérico o tender a compadecerse de sí misma, no pudo evitar más que desear que la consolaran. Le dio vergüenza que su rescatador la viera llorar, por lo que se cubrió a cara con las manos y siguió llorando.

– Está bien, Astrid. Ya estás a salvo.

Sintió como el detective le ponía su chaqueta de cuero en los hombros y la atraía hacía sí mismo en un gesto protector. Astrid lo dejó hacer y se aferró a él como si su vida dependiera de ello mientras escondía el rostro en su pecho.

– Ya estás a salvo – repitió – Te encontré.

* * *

Bueno, pues hasta aquí el prólogo.

¿Lo vieron? ¿Vieron de lo que estaba hablando? God, ¿qué pensará la gente de mí ahora?


	2. Capítulo 1: Rescate

Pues he aquí el primer capítulo. Debo decir que me llevé una grata sorpresa al leer sus comentarios y que no hubo quien me mandara encerrar a un cuarto blanco de paredes acolchadas. Aunque sí hubo gente bastante sorprendida.

Sin dar spoilers, pero sí dando explicaciones:

Sí, se llevan diez años. La razón la explicaré un poquitín más adelante. Hiccup tiene 23 y Astrid 13. Pero debo recalcar que la clasificación de ésta historia es K+. Es decir, 9 años en adelante, así que todo será bastante inocente. No soy ningún Vladimir Nabokov ._. Sadly. El era mucho mejor escritor.

En fin, de verdad espero que disfruten mi historia, y si no…. pues… no la lean ºnº

P.S. ¡En este capítulo hay un personaje sorpresa! :D

* * *

**Capítulo 1 **

Hincado sobre la hierba, el detective Haddock acarició la cabeza de la chica en un intento por calmarla. Tenía el cabello rubio desordenado y la pijama llena de tierra, producto de pasar toda la noche al aire libre. No parecía herida pero sólo con mirarla no podía estar seguro, menos aún si estaba encorvada sobre sí misma.

– Astrid, necesito que me digas si estás herida o te duele algo. – pidió con suavidad. Intentó separarse un poco para verle mejor, pero ella se rehusó a soltarlo. Se percató entonces de que estaba temblando, y seguramente no era de frío.

– Mi tobillo… – dijo entre sollozos – Creo que me hice un esguince…

– ¿Cuál tobillo?

– El derecho…

El detective lo revisó. Se dio cuenta además de todos los raspones, algunos aún sangrantes, que sus piernas exhibían. Unos cuantos tenían tierra y debían ser limpiados antes de que se infectaran.

Astrid siseó una mueca de dolor cuando los cuidadosos dedos de su salvador le revisaron las pantorrillas y los pies desnudos.

– ¿Te duele algo más?

Ella negó con la cabeza, intentando calmarse y reprimir los hipidos. Como no podía caminar, el detective tuvo que llevarla en brazos. Lo ideal hubiera sido llevarla en su espalda, pero como seguía llorando y aferraba su camisa con puños de hierro, la cargó como princesa hasta el auto que esperaba en el camino. El terranova los siguió de cerca.

El perro – Toothless – abrió eficientemente con el hocico y una pata la puerta del copiloto para su dueño, que sentó a Astrid en el asiento con las piernas hacia fuera. Ella había logrado tranquilizarse un poco en el camino, pero todavía lloraba en silencio sin poder evitarlo cuando su salvador se arrodilló frente a ella, por lo que se limitó a limpiar las lágrimas que aún salían de sus ojos con una mano mientras sostenía la chaqueta sobre sus hombros con la otra.

– Voy a llamar a tu madre y al cuartel de policía para avisar que te encontré. Toothless se ocupará de ti mientras no estoy, ¿de acuerdo? Sólo serán unos minutos.

Astrid asintió y lo soltó, sus dedos entumecidos. El terranova se acercó a ella y tras olerla varias veces, abrió la puerta trasera del carro y rebuscó algo en una mochila. Cuando Astrid levantó la vista, Toothless le ofrecía una botella con agua. Ella la tomó con manos temblorosas. Se odió a sí misma por tener tan poco autocontrol, y comenzó a inhalar y exhalar lentamente para tranquilizarse. Ya estaba a salvo, no tenía por qué seguir asustada. Le dio traguitos al agua, y se dio cuenta de que tenía los labios muy resecos y que estaba muriéndose de sed.

Toothless le acercó entonces unos envoltorios y cuando los tomó se dio cuenta que eran barras energéticas nutritivas. Siguiendo el sentido común, abrió una y le dio mordidas pequeñas. Todavía la masticaba sin sentir el sabor cuando Toothless acercó una caja que pudo reconocer como un botiquín de primeros auxilios, sin embargo no la abrió si no que la dejó frente a ella sobre el pavimento y se sentó a su lado como esperando más indicaciones.

Astrid esbozó su primera media sonrisa en días y le acarició el pelaje al perro. Era muy grande. En sus cuatro patas debía medir al menos un metro.

El detective Haddock tardó otro minuto en colgar el celular y devolver su atención a Astrid. Se hincó nuevamente frente a ella y abrió el botiquín de emergencias. Astrid se avergonzó cuando comenzó a limpiarle las heridas. Le hubiera gustado decirle que no hacía falta, que lo haría ella, pero ahora que comenzaba a relajarse se percató de que estaba muy débil, y estaba reuniendo toda su energía y concentración en terminarse la barra con mordidas diminutas y vaciar la botella con tragos pequeños.

El detective le sonrió.

– Muy bien, Astrid. Buena chica. Eres muy inteligente. – la felicitó por su prudencia, escasa en chicas de su edad.

Después de varios minutos, cerró el la caja blanca con el alcohol y las banditas que no ocupó, los raspones debidamente limpios y vendados. Toothless se subió al asiento trasero del vehículo y se pusieron en marcha.

Una vez que se hubo acabado la barra energética y el agua, Astrid tuvo problemas para permanecer despierta, pero sabía que no era recomendable quedarse dormida. "Aunque eso sólo es si te golpeas la cabeza" pensó. Se preguntó cuánto tardarían en llegar.

– ¿En dónde estamos? – preguntó con voz ronca, producto del cansancio y del llanto.

– Seguimos en Berk. – respondió el detective, dirigiendo una mirada en su dirección antes de devolverla a la carretera.

Astrid asintió, asimilando la información. Como había estado inconsciente durante el trayecto a su cautiverio, no sabía cuánto había durado el viaje, y por consiguiente no tenía ni la más remota idea de dónde podría encontrarse en ese momento, pero al parecer seguía en la capital del estado. A las afueras, pero en la capital al fin y al cabo.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

– Estoy cansada – admitió Astrid en un murmullo.

– Tardaremos al menos cuarenta y cinco minutos en llegar – informó – Puedes dormir si quieres.

Ella negó lentamente con la cabeza.

– Si duermo ahora, no querré despertar después.

El detective sonrió y decidió no insistir. Después de una pausa, Astrid volvió a hablar.

– ¿Detective Haddock?

– Puedes llamarme Hiccup.

Hiccup. Tuvo la sensación de que jamás olvidaría ese nombre.

– Hiccup – repitió – ¿Cómo supiste dónde buscarme? – ya que le había pedido llamarlo por su nombre, supuso que no le importaría que lo tuteara.

– Tu mamá tenía una idea de cuál banda era la que te había secuestrado. – respondió todavía mirando al frente – Se organizó una búsqueda siguiendo los patrones de víctimas encontradas de esa misma banda.

Astrid asintió y se tomó un momento para agradecer su suerte. Estaba viva. Muchas de las víctimas no habían conocido ese mismo destino.

– ¿No vas a preguntarme como escapé?

Hiccup volvió a mirar unos segundos en su dirección.

– Van a preguntártelo en el cuartel general. – dijo suavemente – No tienes que repetirlo más veces de las necesarias.

Astrid se dio cuenta que tenía bastante tacto. No quería hacerla revivir la experiencia inútilmente. Pero la verdad es que a parte de la insana desesperación que había vivido, dudaba haber quedado traumada.

– Tuve suerte – dijo Astrid. – Estuve encerrada todo el tiempo, y cuando finalmente se acordaron que existía y abrieron la puerta, golpeé al tipo que apareció y salí corriendo. No pudieron alcanzarme.

Hiccup volvió a mirarla, esta vez por un tiempo más considerable.

– ¿Lo golpeaste y ya? ¿Lo dejaste fuera de combate? ¿Sólo con los puños? – parecía realmente sorprendido.

Astrid se hubiera sonrojado de haber tenido energías para ello.

– También usé la rodilla – dijo quedamente – Ayudó que no lo vio venir.

Hiccup se quedó en silencio unos segundos antes de regresar la vista a la carretera.

– Soy más fuerte de lo que parezco – añadió por último.

El detective sonrió.

– Eso puedo apostarlo.

Después de poco más de una hora, finalmente llegaron al cuartel de policía dónde trabajaba Hiccup. Afuera había una ambulancia, un par de patrullas y una muy preocupada madre de Astrid.

A Astrid le hubiera gustado bajarse del auto caminando por su propio pie, pero como su tobillo no hacía más que palpitar y doler si lo movía, tuvo que aguantar el volver ser cargada como princesita hasta donde los esperaban muchas personas.

"Huele bien" pensó ella cuando se vio obligada a invadir el espacio personal de Hiccup otra vez. Se reprendió mentalmente al recordar que nadie la había obligado a invadirlo cuando él la encontró recién y ella se aferró a su camisa como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Fue repentinamente consciente de que estaba cubierta de tierra y hecha un desastre. Y que con toda seguridad ella no olía precisamente a rosas.

No tuvo mucho tiempo para avergonzarse, pues tan pronto Hiccup la dejó sobre una camilla que habían bajado de la ambulancia, su madre y dos paramédicos saltaron encima de ella y la bombardearon con preguntas acerca de su bienestar. Bertha quiso abrazar a su hija y casi la asfixia, por lo que los paramédicos tuvieron que apartarla para poder seguirla revisando.

Iban a llevarla al hospital para sacarle una radiografía del tobillo y poder dar un tratamiento adecuado, así que la declaración que daban todas las víctimas o testigos de algún crimen tendría que esperar. Bertha le dijo a la policía que mañana volvería para hacer la declaración correspondiente, pero que ahora, su hija necesitaba descansar. Tras despedirse con dos palabras del amigo que la había estado acompañando, se subió a la ambulancia con Astrid y se dirigieron al hospital.

– ¿Papá? – preguntó Hiccup al verlo entre las personas presentes – ¿Qué haces aquí?

– Hiccup – lo saludó palmeándole efusivamente la espalda – Escuché que tú fuiste quien la encontró. Bien hecho, hijo.

– Fue Toothless, en realidad. – señaló él acariciando la cabeza del perro que tenía sentado a un lado.

– Bien hecho a ti también, Toothless.

– No has respondido a mi pregunta.

– Acompañaba a Bertha, por supuesto. Estaba muy preocupada por su hija y en eso puedo entenderla.

– Claro. – suspiró Hiccup. Su padre nunca fallaba al expresar su orgullo por él. –Bueno, yo tengo que ir a llenar una cantidad infinita de papeles. Tú deberías regresar a la alcaldía.

– Desde luego. – suspiró Stoick – Te veo en la cena.

Y sin más, se subió al auto donde lo esperaba el chofer, listo para llevar al alcalde de Berk a sus deberes diarios.

Astrid, por su parte, se estaba mareando con la perorata de su mamá. La entendía, estaba preocupada, y a decir verdad, la misma Astrid estaba muy feliz de verla, pero estaba cansada, adolorida y ahora mareada también. No tardó en quedarse dormida en la ambulancia.

Cuando despertó, estaba en un cuarto de hospital, y sorpresivamente no era su madre quien estaba en la habitación con ella, sino su mejor amiga, Eep Crood. Ambas eran compañeras de escuela e iban al mismo curso. Habían sido amigas de toda la vida.

– Hasta que despiertas. – los ojos verdes de Eep la miraron preocupados, a pesar de la sonrisa fácil que exhibían sus labios. Aún traía el uniforme de la escuela y su cabello pelirrojo exhibía el organizado desastre de siempre.

– ¿Qué…? – bostezó – ¿Dónde estoy?

– Pues en el hospital – le respondió su amiga como si fuera obvio. – No tienes ni idea de cuanto estuviste dormida, ¿verdad?

Astrid se sentó y estiró la espalda. Se sentía mucho mejor.

– ¿Como diez, doce horas? Se siente como si hubiera estado en coma.

Eep se rió.

– Pues casi. – le señaló el tobillo derecho – Ni cuenta te diste cuando te tomaron la radiografía y te lo vendaron.

Astrid dirigió la mirada hacia su pie y se dio cuenta que estaba envuelto en vendas y sujeto con una férula, pero no tenía yeso, gracias al cielo. Se quedó muda por unos segundos. Ella tenía el sueño bastante ligero. No tenía ni idea de cómo había sido posible el hecho de que se lo hubieran vendado y ni cuenta se dio.

Eep rodó los ojos al ver su reacción.

– Te hubiera podido pasar un elefante por encima y ni te hubieras enterado.

Astrid bostezó de nuevo e Eep se sentó en la cama.

– Oye Astrid. – dijo repentinamente seria – De verdad me alegra que estés bien.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco con exageración mientras sonreía. Después extendió los brazos en dirección a su amiga.

– Ven acá, chica tigre.

Cuando se abrazaron, Astrid añadió.

– Te dije que nadie puede mantener a un Hofferson bajo llave y candado.

– Ajá, claro.

– Oye, me escapé yo solita.

– Yo escuché que te rescató un detective.

– No, no. Me encontró, es diferente. El crédito del escape es puramente mío.

Eep la miró arqueando las cejas.

– A ver, explícate.

Y ambas se sumieron en una conversación acalorada con los detalles del escape de Astrid, como si estuvieran hablando de un partido de fútbol y su equipo favorito hubiera ganado.

– Cuando el perro me alimentó, te juro que sentí que los papeles se habían invertido –se rió Astrid. Eep la imitó.

– ¡Igual que Chuncky!, – soltó una carcajada – Es él quien recuerda alimentar a mi hermano. Si no, Tonk ya se hubiera muerto de hambre.

Ambas amigas se limpiaron las lágrimas de la risa y cuando hubo un momento de silencio, Astrid se decidió por cuestionar a Eep.

– Oye, Eep. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

– Acabas de hacerlo, tonta.

Astrid le dio un golpe en el brazo e Eep se lo devolvió, ambas riéndose entre dientes.

– ¿Cuándo…? – comenzó. – ¿Cómo supiste que te gustaba Guy?

Eep ladeó la cabeza, sorprendida por la pregunta.

– ¿Y eso? ¿A qué viene?

Astrid se encogió de hombros, pero no respondió. Eep supo leer a la perfección la situación cuando vio a Astrid desviar la mirada.

– ¡Ajá! ¡Con que sí, eh!

– ¿Con que sí qué?

– ¡Es el detective! – se rió con todos los dientes.

– ¡Eep! – Astrid trató de calmarla cuando su amiga comenzó a emocionarse tanto que casi se pone a brincar en la cama - ¡Baja la voz, pedazo de tonta! ¡Ya te escuchó todo el hospital!

Eep se sentó pero siguió riendo como histérica. Al menos lo hacía en silencio. Astrid se cruzó de brazos a la vez que hacía una mueca.

– Me estás haciendo arrepentir de haberte preguntado.

– Ya, ya. Ok. Lo siento – se disculpó secándose las lágrimas.

Después de unos segundos en los que Eep no respondió, Astrid la presionó.

– ¿Y bien?

– ¿Pues que quieres que te diga? ¡A saber! Es diferente para cada persona, ¿no? – racionalizó Eep – Fue gradual, supongo. Era lindo, inteligente. Un poco ingenuo, pero me agradaba. Me di cuenta que me gustaba cuando no podía esperar para volver a verlo y sonreía como idiota cada que estaba con él.

Astrid lo sopesó. Apenas y lo conocía, así que no podía estar segura. Tampoco podía comparar sus emociones con las de Eep. Tal vez debería esperar un poco más antes de decidir si le gustaba o no. Aunque…

– Es probable que mañana vuelva a verlo… eso me pone contenta, supongo. – admitió Astrid.

– ¿Sientes algo aquí cuando te acuerdas de él? – preguntó Eep tocándole con el índice la boca del estómago.

– Sí… - admitió Astrid reticentemente.

– No digas más. Astrid, amiga mía. Es oficial. Bienvenida al club.

– ¿Cuál club?

– Al de "Me acabo de enamorar por primera vez".

Astrid le dio un manotazo.

– No seas ridícula. – exclamó entre risas. Ambas se sumieron de nuevo en una lucha amistosa.

– ¡Pero, espera, espera! ¡Eep!

–¿Qué? – respondió quedándose quieta por fin.

– ¿No crees que es extraño?

– ¿Qué cosa?

– Bueno… él debe de llevarme al menos diez años… ¿no te molesta?

– ¿A mí? – Eep alzó las cejas en su dirección – La pregunta correcta, mi estimada amiga, es: ¿Te molesta a **_ti_**?

Astrid se quedó en silencio unos segundos, luego sonrió de medio lado y ambas se dirigieron una mirada cómplice.

Bertha escogió ese momento para entrar por la puerta, y al ver que su hija ya estaba despierta le dio las buenas noticias que ya estaba dada de alta y podían irse a casa tan pronto como quisiera. El doctor había dicho que tendría que tomárselo tranquilo los próximos días, pero que podría caminar siempre y cuando fuera poco y usara la férula. En una semana debería ser capaz de jugar flag football con Eep de nuevo.

Eep, además, se quedó esa la noche en casa de Astrid. Se quedaron despiertas hasta tarde viendo películas y comiendo comida chatarra, y cuando finalmente se fueron a dormir, Astrid se descubrió nerviosa. No dejaba de ver la gran ventana que tenía en su habitación, por la que habían entrado las fatídicas visitas indeseadas hacía varios días.

La cama de Astrid era matrimonial y por eso no había necesidad de que su amiga se durmiera en el suelo, y lo agradeció. No quería sentirse sola durante la noche. Se tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta y mucho rato después de que su amiga hubiera comenzado a roncar suavemente, logró sumirse en un sueño intranquilo.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Actualizaré lo más pronto que pueda, porque el lunes ya entro a clases. D':

Aún así prometo que jamás dejaré botada una historia.

¿Qué les pareció Eep? No saldrá mucho, por lo que no puse que era Crossover, pero ¿qué puedo decir? Me encantan las películas de Dreamworks.


	3. Capítulo 2: Soborno

Ok, pos he aquí el cap 2. Me dio pelea, no había inspiración, pero luego llegó y no la desaproveché. Espero de verdad que les guste. Ahora sí les voy a contar el porque escogí esas edades. Para no spoilear y que me entiendan de lo que esoy hablando, lo haré al final del cap por si alguien lo quiere leer. Sin más, disfruten. :)

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Soborno**

El cuarto de declaraciones se parecía a todos los que salen en las películas y series de televisión. Consistía principalmente una mesa y una gran ventana con el cristal polarizado a su espalda.

– ¿Dices entonces que no viste a nadie? – preguntó el detective Haddock para estar seguro y que quedara debidamente grabado en cinta.

Astrid negó con la cabeza.

– No. Cuando me sorprendieron en mi cuarto estaba oscuro y me durmieron antes siquiera de que pudiera gritar. – Astrid se aclaró la garganta – Y cuando escapé no me detuve para ver a nadie. Sólo corrí.

Hiccup asintió y detuvo la cinta.

– Gracias, Astrid. Eso es suficiente.

Bertha puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hija.

– Bien hecho, cariño.

Astrid le dirigió una sonrisa antes de regresar su atención a Hiccup.

– ¿Sería todo? – preguntó su madre.

– Sí, ya pueden irse a casa.

Salieron de la habitación y Hiccup se despidió de ellas indicándoles la salida. Le dedicó una última sonrisa a Astrid y se alejó por el pasillo caminando en dirección a su oficina. Astrid siguió con la vista su trayecto y se dio cuenta que no le agradaba la idea de irse para siempre y no volverlo a ver. Berk era una ciudad grande y las posibilidades de encontrárselo en otra ocasión eran casi nulas. Se descubrió buscando una excusa para alargar el momento mientras caminaba por el corredor.

– ¿Por qué no me esperas un momento aquí, cariño? Enseguida regreso. – dijo su madre cuando divisó a una persona de las tantas que conocía en ese medio.

Astrid la vio alejarse y se quedó sola en la recepción. Dirigió una mirada hacia dentro del edificio, específicamente por dónde había desaparecido el detective. Nadie le impediría vagar por los pasillos buscando su oficina y en caso de que así resultara, bien podría decir que estaba perdida. Ahí tenía su excusa.

No tardó mucho en encontrar la mencionada oficina. Tenía su nombre en una placa colgada en la puerta. Se acomodó la falda antes de tocar.

"¿Por qué me importa cómo me veo? Nunca antes me había preocupado" se recriminó. Cuando la inconfundible voz de Hiccup sonó invitándola a entrar, compuso una sonrisa antes de abrir la puerta.

– Hola – saludó Astrid. Hiccup levantó la vista para verla parada en el marco de la puerta. – disculpa que te moleste, ¿tienes un minuto?

Hiccup estaba detrás de un escritorio tecleando en la computadora.

– Claro, Astrid. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó indicándole con un gesto de la mano que entrara y tomara asiento en una de las dos sillas que había frente a su escritorio.

Ella caminó dentro y se sentó con la espalda recta en la silla que él había indicado.

– No es nada, es sólo que me di cuenta que no te había agradecido. – explicó– Es decir, tú me encontraste. Tú y tu perro. Me limpiaste las heridas y me cargaste cuando no podía caminar. Nunca te di las gracias. No quería irme sin hacerlo.

Hiccup sonrió. Se tomó un momento para observarla, sentada con la espalda muy derecha, los tobillos juntos – no podía cruzarlos por la férula – las manos en el regazo y una sonrisa delicada en los labios. Era la imagen de su educación, de la hija de la gobernadora. Pero había algo más, una chispa de vida en sus ojos azules que no había visto en nadie más. Pensó que si alguna vez le llegaba a pedir algo mirándole con esos ojos, no habría nada que le pudiera negar. La sonrisa podía ser educada pero también era sincera, y siendo que apenas ayer había escapado de un secuestro, hablaba de una gran fortaleza interior.

– No hay por qué, Astrid. – Por alguna razón, no agregó el "Sólo hacía mi trabajo". – Fue un placer haberte rescatado – dijo en su lugar, con una sonrisa juguetona.

Astrid captó su humor y sonrió también.

– Si vuelven a secuestrarme, no dudaré en llamarte entonces.

Hiccup alzó las cejas, sorprendido de que se lo tomara como un chiste. Astrid se encogió de hombros.

– No es la primera vez que intentan raptarme – explicó – Aunque sí es la primera vez que lo consiguen. – añadió con voz un poco más baja.

Hiccup cayó en la cuenta de que no sabía cuántos años tenía. Se veía bastante joven, demasiado como para ya llevar varios intentos de secuestro.

– ¿Cuántos años tienes, Astrid? – preguntó entonces.

– Trece. ¿Y tú? – preguntó antes de que pudiera detenerse. Temió haber sonado muy impertinente, pero Hiccup se rió entre dientes. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de ser madura en cuanto a la situación de precaria seguridad que le había tocado vivir al ser quién era, seguía conservando la curiosidad y viveza de alguien propia de su edad.

– Veintitrés. – respondió su pregunta.

Astrid ladeó la cabeza.

– ¿No eres un poco… joven para ser detective tan rápido?

– Empecé hace dos meses – sonrió él. – Después de completar un entrenamiento especial. – presumió con humor.

– Oh, entonces fui tu primer caso – bromeó ella. – Supongo entonces que tu "entrenamiento especial" me fue muy útil.

Hiccup pensó que había algo en su sonrisa traviesa que resultaba irresistiblemente contagioso. A decir verdad, era la primera vez que alguien le captaba el humor tan rápido, sarcástico la mayor parte del tiempo y espontáneo. Estaba apunto de continuar el improvisado juego que habían empezado cuando unos golpes un poco desesperados en la puerta interrumpieron su conversación.

– Adelante. – respondió Hiccup un poco confundido.

Bertha apareció detrás de la puerta que abrió precipitadamente. Se veía algo alterada. Cuando vio a su hija sentada frente al escritorio soltó un suspiro de alivio.

– Astrid. No te desaparezcas así, hija.

– Lo siento, mamá. – respondió ella con un tanto de culpa. – No era mi intensión preocuparte.

Hiccup supuso que Bertha aún no se recuperaba del todo de la desaparición de su hija. Astrid parecía bien, a pesar de todo.

– No te preocupes, Bertha. Esta segura conmigo. – respondió él con una sonrisa reconfortante para tranquilizarla.

Bertha le devolvió el gesto.

– Lo sé. Gracias, Hiccup.

Había una familiaridad entre ellos que Astrid no había notado en un principio. Se preguntó de dónde demonios se conocían y si era así porque ella no estaba ni enterada, o porqué el nombre del detective no le sonada de nada. Se levantó de donde estaba sentada con cuidado y supuso que su tiempo extra con él había terminado.

Se despidieron una vez más, ésta vez definitivamente y ella y su madre subieron al auto para ir por fin a casa. Durante el camino, Astrid decidió cuestionar a su madre acerca de Hiccup.

– ¿Lo conoces, mamá? Al detective Haddock. – preguntó despreocupadamente.

– Es hijo de un amigo mío. – respondió Bertha. – Lo he conocido desde que andaba en pañales – se rió. – Se ha puesto bastante apuesto, ¿no crees?

Astrid se encogió de hombros fingiendo demencia y mirando por fuera de la ventana.

– ¿Y yo que sé? Yo no me fijo en esas cosas. – rezongó. Su madre se rió pero no agregó nada más.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Astrid bajó la mochila y se la colgó al hombro tan pronto su madre se estacionó.

– Iré a quitarme el uniforme. – informó abriendo la puerta de la casa con sus llaves.

– No te tardes, vamos a comer. – dijo Bertha mientras abría el buzón y sacaba unas cuantas cartas.

Pasó uno por uno los sobres mientras entraba a la cocina. Recibos, estados de cuenta, publicidad, un sobre gris. Con un entrecejo de confusión dejó las otras cartas sobre la mesa y abrió el último sobre. No tenía remitente ni sello.

Era una carta escrita en computadora. Pero no era cualquier carta, era una de advertencia. Los secuestradores de Astrid aseguraban que la habían dejado escapar y que próxima vez no sería tan fácil recuperarla si volvía a negarse a sus demandas. Corrupción, por supuesto. Tenían meses presionándola para que cayera ante la corrupción, pero Bertha había estado tan preocupada que no había visto la conexión.

Sintió la angustia y la ansiedad elevarse en sus niveles de sangre. No quería ceder ante éstas personas, pero no podía poner la seguridad de Astrid en juego. Entonces se le ocurrió una idea. Tal vez era porque lo tenía fresco en la mente, pero entre más lo pensaba, más conveniente parecía.

Stoick era un amigo de toda la vida y podía confiar en él y en su hijo. Además, Hiccup había tomado entrenamiento en defensa personal y ajena, pera proteger a su padre y a él mismo. Definitivamente era la mejor opción. Tomó el teléfono de la sala y marcó.

Stoick la escuchó con atención y dio su consentimiento, agregando que le parecía bastante prudente. Colaboró con ideas y le dijo que lo contactara si necesitaba algo más.

A la hora de la cena, Bertha se preparó para darle las noticias a su hija. Sabía que no lo tomaría bien. Astrid odiaba ser vigilada, y además no quería alarmarla diciéndole que corría el riesgo de pasar por la misma situación otra vez. Había notado como se había puesto ansiosa cuando cayó la noche y miraba nerviosamente con dirección a la ventana mientras hacía su tarea desde el escritorio.

Astrid aún tenía la mente perdida en la posibilidad de poder participar en el próximo partido de flag football cuando su mamá se aclaró la garganta.

– Astrid – comenzó – Necesito decirte algo.

Se percató del tono cuidadoso de su mamá y decidió que lo que estaba por decirle no podía ser nada bueno.

– ¿Qué cosa? – preguntó esperando una noticia desagradable.

– Astrid, ya es la tercera vez que intentan secuestrarte, y en esta ocasión lo consiguieron. – fue directo al punto. De tal amdre, tal hija. – Te escuché el año pasado cuando me pediste que no contratara un guardaespaldas, pero ya no hay otra alternativa.

Astrid dejó caer el tenedor y abrió la boca estupefacta. Iba a replicar pero su mamá le indicó con un gesto de la mano que la dejara terminar.

– No será propiamente un guardaespaldas, y sólo será por un tiempo hasta que las cosas se calmen.

– Mamá, la candidatura acaba de pasar y serás la gobernadora por los próximos seis años. ¡No voy a tener niñera todo ese tiempo! – se quejó. No quería tener ésta conversación otra vez.

– Astrid, por favor. Ésta ocasión no te estoy preguntando. Es una necesidad.

Astrid bufó. No podía ser cierto. No quería tener a un extraño siguiéndola como su sombra a todas horas. No podría hablar siquiera con sus amigas sin tener alguien respirándole en el cuello todo el rato.

– ¿No crees que tener a alguien trajeado detrás de mí empeorará las cosas? ¿Qué llamaría demasiado la atención?

– Por eso te digo que no será propiamente un guardaespaldas. Es un amigo de la familia. Sólo se encargará de tener un ojo puesto en ti para que nada te pase.

– Mamá, nuestra familia somos tú y yo. Dirás que es amigo tuyo. – respondió con exasperación.

Bertha exhaló lentamente.

– Bien. Es amigo mío, pero creí que te agradaba.

Astrid suspiró y reprimió el impulso de llevarse las manos a la cabeza.

– No sé de quién me estás hablando. – gruñó.

– Del detective que te encontró, creí que te sentirías más cómoda sabiendo que sería él.

Astrid miró a su mamá sinceramente sorprendida. ¿Hiccup? ¿Hiccup sería su guardaespaldas? O protector, o lo que fuera. Se tomó unos segundos para que la información se asentara en su cerebro. Parpadeó dos veces.

– ¿Él? Pe-pero creí que era detective, no guardaespaldas.

– Sí, pero también sabe de seguridad personal. Su papá es el alcalde de Berk.

Astrid estaba tratando de asimilar toda la información. Hiccup era hijo del alcalde. Ja, algo que tenían en común. En adición, el entrenamiento que mencionó al parecer era en "Cómo ser un guardaespaldas". Maravilloso.

Se dio cuenta que el sarcasmo no le salió tan sincero como debió. Repentinamente la idea de un guardián no sonaba tan desagradable. Seguía siendo un tanto incómodo, pero definitivamente mucho menos de lo que era al principio de la conversación.

Por el bien de su orgullo, resopló y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla.

– Genial. ¿Y cuánto tiempo tengo de libertad antes de que me pongas niñera?

– Mañana mismo, si es posible. – respondió su madre – Si es que consigo algo de tiempo para ir a llevarle el contrato a la comisaría.

Astrid partió su carne con los cubiertos deliberadamente y comió un par de trozos antes de animarse a hablar.

– Dijiste que de ahora en adelante mandarías al chofer a recogerme a la escuela – comenzó tentativamente – tal vez yo pueda… llevarlo después de clases.

Bertha la miró gratamente sorprendida. No contaba con que fuera a resignarse tan pronto. No desaprovechó la oportunidad. Tal vez si era ella quien le llevaba el contrato, se sentiría más en control de la situación, como si fuera ella misma la de la idea.

– Muy bien, Astrid. Me parece muy buena idea. Cuando esté lista te entregaré la carta.

Después de la cena, Astrid subió a su habitación y tomó el teléfono que tenía en su mesita de noche. Fue la misma Eep quien respondió en su casa.

– ¿Hola?

– Eep, tengo una situación. No sé si es buena o mala. – escupió sin siquiera identificarse.

– ¿Astrid? Espérate, estoy en la sala.

Astrid escuchó desde el otro lado de la línea como su amiga corría escaleras arriba, el maullido de un gato y el ladrido de un perro que esquivó en su carrera. Oyó como descolgó otro teléfono y después un "¡Sandy, cuelga el teléfono de la sala!"

Cuando finalmente pudo explicarle "la situación" Eep comenzó a despotricar cosas como "es el destino". Astrid rodó los ojos.

– A veces no sé ni porqué te cuento estas cosas. Es más, no sé ni porqué me junto contigo.

– Te juntas conmigo porque somos tal para cual. – sonrió Eep con una sonrisa maliciosa que hubiera puesto nerviosa a su amiga de haberla visto. – Lo que me recuerda… - continuó.

Astrid conocía ese tono. Algo tramaba.

– Ay, no. ¿Y ahora qué?

– Si mal no recuerdo tú anduviste juagando a la casamentera conmigo y Guy al arreglar todo para que quedáramos juntos en el último proyecto en equipo.

– ¿Cómo es eso algo malo?

– Oh, no es malo. Pero ahora me toca a mí devolverte el favor.

– Eep, no. ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer?

– Yo nada. Eres tú la que va a actuar.

– Ja, ¿y qué te hace pensar que te voy a seguir el juego?

– Lo harás porque me la debes. Es el juramento irrompible no escrito de la mejor amiga.

Astrid gruñó. Fue ella la que se había inventado el dichoso juramento en primer lugar una vez que había intentado sobornar a Eep para que le contara precisamente quién le gustaba. Sabía que no podía echarse para atrás.

– Ahora pon atención y haz lo que te voy a decir porque si no, ten por seguro que me voy a enterar.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco otra vez, pero se dispuso a escuchar.

Por otra parte, al parecer Stoick olvidó mencionar a su hijo su conversación telefónica con Bertha, por lo que a la mañana siguiente se fue a la comisaría completamente ingenuo a lo que estaba por venir.

Por otra parte, en la tarde, a la hora de la salida, Eep le hizo una seña a Astrid de que la estaría vigilando antes de que ésta se subiera al auto. Ella le sacó la lengua y luego desapareció tras el vidrio polarizado de la ventana. Abrió su mochila y sacó el sobre sellado que su madre le había entregado la noche anterior.

Entró con paso decidido a la comisaría al llegar. Preguntó a la recepcionista dónde se encontraba el detective Haddock por mera cortesía a pesar de ya saber dónde estaba ubicada su oficina. Fue una buena idea haberlo hecho porque al parecer estaba en su hora de comida y en la cafetería. Después de que la mujer le indicase el camino, se dirigió con su porte regio que no sabía le ayudaba a que no la tomaran como una chiquilla cualquiera y la ignoraran cuando hablaba hacia el lugar en cuestión.

Se lo topó en uno de los corredores, con una lata de jugo en la mano y una expresión sorprendida en el rostro.

– ¿Astrid?

– Hola. – sonrió – Vine a buscarte. Espero que no pienses que te acoso.

Hiccup le devolvió la sonrisa.

– No creo tener tanta suerte.

Astrid se rió y luego le enseñó la carta.

– Esta vez vine por un asunto oficial.

Hiccup continuó caminando y la invitó a acompañarlo. La pequeña terraza del segundo piso quedaba más cerca que su oficina. Casi nunca había nadie ahí y tenía una bonita vista. Salieron y se sentaron en una jardinera. Astrid comenzó.

– Mi mamá me pidió que te entregara ésta carta. No sé que sea. – mintió sosteniendo en alto el sobre.

Hiccup estiró una mano para tomarla pero Astrid la retiró, luego sonrió con todos los dientes.

– Uh-uh. – negó – No esperarás que te entregue ésta carta tan importante así nada más ¿verdad?

Hiccup la miró confundido. ¿No se suponía que a eso había venido? Recordó entonces el pequeño juego de palabras que habían mantenido el día anterior y supuso que de eso se trataba esto también. Le devolvió la sonrisa decidiendo continuar el juego. Astrid tenía un encanto que era difícil resistir.

– ¿Y qué podría ofrecer yo a cambio de recibir mi correspondencia? – inquirió divertido.

Astrid sonrió, dándose golpecitos con el sobre en la barbilla fingiendo pensar, como si no supiera exactamente lo próximo que iba a salir de su boca.

– Sobórname. – pidió y a pesar de que sus ojos seguían brillando con humor, Hiccup fue consiente de pronto que lo decía completamente en serio.

– ¿Disculpa? – preguntó con un tono que dejaba en claro que lo había tomado desprevenido.

Astrid ensanchó la sonrisa al ver su cara. Repentinamente la burla se había escapado de su mirada dejando paso a la contrariedad.

– Sobórname – repitió. – Si quieres que te de ésta importantísima carta tendrás que sobornarme.

– ¿Qué? – Estaba tan sorprendido que no podía pensar en nada coherente que decir. Astrid parecía estar disfrutando bastante. – ¿Pero con qué?

No podía pensar en nada que ella pudiera querer de él, nada excepto tal vez… no, no podía ser… ¿Qué tonterías estaba pensando?

– Creo que ambos sabemos con qué puede sobornarme, detective Haddock. – respondió inocentemente ladeando la cabeza.

Astrid estaba mostrando más confianza de la que en realidad sentía, por dentro se estaba muriendo de los nervios. Sentía que una bandada de murciélagos volaba descontrolada en todas direcciones dentro de su estómago y miles de hormigas le caminaban en la punta de los dedos.

Hiccup tenía los ojos tan abiertos que otro poco y se le salen de las órbitas. ¿De verdad le estaba pidiendo…? Sopesó sus posibilidades. Sabía que la carta era real, podía verlo en el sello. Necesitaba recibirla, tendría problemas si no. ¿Y a cambio de qué? ¿Un beso? No parecía tan grave.

No, no. ¿Qué estaba pensando? Astrid era una niña. Y la hija de la amiga de su padre, para acabar de hacerlo peor. No podía simplemente besarla, aunque fuera ella la que se lo pidiera.

– Vamos, Hiccup. – dijo suavemente ella mientras le ponía la mano que no sostenía el sobre encima de la suya. Tenía la piel de la palma suave a diferencia de la suya que había comenzado a sudar. – Nadie tiene porqué enterarse. Al igual que la carta, esto también podría ser confidencial.

Lo miró con esos ojos azules que había notado el día anterior. "Fue un presagio" pensó. He aquí lo que ella le pedía, y estaba en problemas, porque efectivamente se descubrió incapaz de negárselo.

Hiccup tragó aire. Y por fin notó que le sudaban las manos por el nerviosismo en una mezcla de expectación y de la sensación que estaba haciendo algo prohibido.

– De a… cuerdo… - susurró con voz entrecortada.

Astrid sonrió y se acercó arrastrándose en la jardinera. Hiccup se inclinó sin podérselo creer. Entonces, para su sorpresa, ella le ofreció su mejilla y se le cayó el alma a los pies. Una parte de él estaba aliviada, pero otra parte más acuciante lo dejó helado. Había accedido a besarla en los labios cuando ella le estaba pidiendo un beso en la mejilla. Un inocente beso en la mejilla. Era un monstruo. Uno inmoral.

Con labios temblorosos de la revelación le tocó la mejilla con un imperceptible sonido. Astrid sonrió satisfecha y le entregó la carta. Tuvo que ponérsela en las manos porque él aún no reaccionaba.

– Mi madre espera su respuesta con impaciencia, detective. – sonrió dulcemente. – Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver.

Y tras despedirse con un gesto de la mano, desapareció tras las puertas de cristal hacia adentro del edificio, y después salió de éste hacia la calle donde el chofer la esperaba fuera. Hiccup se quedó ahí en la terraza mirando la carta por un minuto entero antes de entrar y dirigirse a su oficina.

Se sentó en su sillón reclinable y se masajeó las sienes mientras suspiraba. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Finalmente, se decidió a abrir la carta. Pero oh, sorpresa. No era sólo una carta, era un contrato. Lo leyó con ojos ávidos sin poder dar crédito a las palabras que leía. Bertha le pedía como _favor personal_ que se encargara de la seguridad y protección de su hija por los próximos tres meses. Le explicaba la complicada situación en la que se encontraba y que la seguridad de Astrid corría peligro. Debía empezar cuanto antes.

Hiccup se tomó unos segundos para respirar. Se levantó de su asiento y caminó en círculos por su oficina por varios minutos pensando desbocadamente. Esto no debería ser malo. Pensó en su padre, en la larga amistad que tenia con la gobernadora y en que _tenía que_ aceptar.

Esto no debería ser malo, se repitió. ¿Entonces por qué se sentía como si estuviera a punto de meterse en la boca del lobo? Soltó un largo suspiro. Se sentó con parsimonia nuevamente, queriendo retrasar el momento. Cuando tomó la pluma y firmó con trazos lentos y deliberados el papel, no pudo evitar sentir que estaba firmando su propia condena.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí! Pues ahora sí ya comenzó el meollo del asunto. ¿Qué les pareció? Muchos querían saber lo que pensaba Hiccup y ahora sí ya quedó en claro. De verdad espero que les haya sacado un sonrisa. Y por cierto que no era mi intensión trollearlos con el beso :P De verdad que no. sorry si lo hice.

Pues ahora sí, a hablar un porquito de mi desarrollo de personaje a quien le interese leerlo.

Yo siempre he considerado que un buen desarrollo de personaje se basa en cómo reaccionaría un personaje en determinada situación. Es decir: Todos sabemos que Astrid es decidida, un tanto ruda, directa, valiente, etc, etc. Que también puede llegar a ser más suave en determinadas circunstancias, y ese es precisamente mi punto. Encasillar a un personaje con una sola reacción para todas las situaciones que se le presenten, es tonto y muy plano.

A pesar de que Astrid es, por decir, valiente, eso no significa que no pueda sentir miedo y que actúe en consecuencia a eso. No se va a comportar de la misma manera si es secuestrada a si es una secuestradora, por ejemplo. Quise adaptarla de acuerdo a la situación del fic. Tampoco se va a comportar igual si tiene 13 años que si tiene 15 o si tiene 20.

La puse de 13 por que va a haber varias situaciones en que se va a comportar un tanto infantil, y pensé que un comportamiento así en una muchacha de 15 se vería bastante fuera de lugar. Además a los 15 años estaría más dada a esconder sus miedos e inseguridades, en éste fic no lo quiero tan así.

Hiccup tiene 23 porque es lo más jóven que una persona termina una carrera, al menos en mi país, además el hombre tiene un entrenamiento especial. Ya es bastante joven para lo que le puse en ésta historia.

Más que nada esas son mis razones, creo yo que son validas para mi desarrollo de trama, ¿no? :)

En fin, no los aburro más, si tienen dudas o más tomatazos, son bienvenidos a enviarme PM y reviews.

¡Nos leemos el próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 3: Custodia

Ok, bueno ¡por fin! (Es raro que suba cap a esta hora O.O)

Yo sé que no tengo perdón porque hoy se cumplen 8 días desde que me desaparecí. Lo sentí eterno ¿ustedes no?

Pero les prometo que todos los días sin falta me ponía a trabajar en el capítulo. Fue difícl y con razón. Este cap marca la mitad del fic, de verdad espero que les guste. Me tardé pero ¡está larguísimo! es oficialmente el capítulo más largo que he escrito. Usualmente mis capítulos oscilan entre 2500 y 3000 palabras, éste se pasó por poquito de las 5000. Pensé en cortarlo pero al final dije: no, quiero que este cap cuente absolutamente todo lo que ya tiene, so… así lo dejé. ¿A que me merezco un premio? xD

Bueno no, pero de verdad muchas gracias a todos los que siguen mi historia. Yo sé que ésta causó mucha controversia y a algunos de ustedes les da incomodidad el tema de las edades, pero aún así se han quedado porque les da curiosidad mis escritos y les gusta mi forma de narrar. A ustedes muchas gracias, no saben lo mucho que significa eso para mí, pero en serio, sientanse libres de dejar de leer si asi lo quieren.

En fin, ya me dejo de mis cursilerias y les dejo con la historia.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Custodia**

Después de firmar el contrato, y cuando finalmente llegó su hora de salida, Hiccup recogió a Toothless del área donde tenían a todos los perros de servicio y se dirigió a casa. Por una vez, su padre ya estaba ahí. Se preguntó si acaso él sabría del contrato. Se dio cuenta que no sabía cómo abordar el tema. Entonces recordó que no debería ser un asunto complicado, estaba aceptando la petición de la amiga de su padre, nada más. No estaba cometiendo ningún crimen.

Era la conciencia.

Dejó que sus padres descansaran un rato mientras preparaba la cena. Su mamá no sabía hacer ni hielo, y su papá tampoco. Había tenido que aprender a cocinar de la manera difícil. Estaba cansado mentalmente y no tenía ánimo de preparar nada, pero también tenía hambre y comida rápida habían estado ordenando toda la semana. Con un suspiro de resignación, fue a cambiarse de ropa y luego se dirigió a la cocina.

Después de un par de horas finalmente estuvo listo todo y una vez que hubo servido a Toothless su ración, se unió a sus padres en la mesa. Dejó que su papá los pusiera al corriente sobre lo más destacado de su trabajo y que su mamá contara la acostumbrada anécdota graciosa que alguno de los animales había protagonizado ese día en la veterinaria antes de decidirse a traer a flote el tema.

Sin dejar de que el silencio se alargara demasiado y alguien más trajera un nuevo comentario a la conversación que retrasara el momento, carraspeó.

– Papá – comenzó tentativamente – ¿has hablado recientemente con Bertha?

Stoick se detuvo con el tenedor a medio camino de la boca.

– ¡Ah, olvidé decírtelo! – exclamó – ¡Me ha pedido un favor! Quería…

– Sí, ya sé. – suspiró Hiccup. No podía creer que se hubiera olvidado de algo tan importante. – Hoy me llegó el contrato.

Stoick asintió.

– Hijo, no quiero presionarte, pero me gustaría que aceptaras. Bertha de verdad necesita alguien de su confianza que pueda encargarse del asunto.

Hiccup iba a replicar pero su mamá se adelantó.

– ¿Alguien podría incluirme?

– Oh, sí. Disculpa, cariño. Se trata de la niña que secuestraron, la que Hiccup encontró en las faldas de la montaña, ya sabes que era hija de una amiga mía.

– Sí, claro. ¿Qué pasa con ella? ¿Está bien?

– Necesita un guardián. Bertha ha estado recibiendo acoso de extorsionistas y han amenazado expresamente la seguridad de Astrid.

– Oh, vaya. Pobrecilla.

Stoick asintió, cruzando los dedos a la altura de la boca mientras se recargaba en la mesa con un gesto pensativo.

– Por eso quiere alguien que sepa que puede confiar sin ningún reparo para que la cuide mientras las cosas se calman.

– Ya veo, por eso se los pidió a ti y a Hiccup.

– Así es. Es un honor que me lo haya pedido. Por eso me gustaría que aceptaras, hijo. – continuó Stoick con dirección a Hiccup.

– Ya he firmado el contrato. – informó – ahora sólo tengo que entregarle su copia.

– Perfecto – dijo Stoick – Bertha y yo nos encargaremos de todo en la comisaría para que puedas ocuparte de Astrid en todo momento. – Hiccup asintió, agradecido de que no tuviera que ocuparse de eso él mismo.

– Mamá, necesitaré una maleta.

Valka alzó las cejas. Después de todo, en estos días no era común que un guardaespaldas se quedara en casa de su protegido.

– ¿Te quedarás allá?

Hiccup asintió.

– La última vez la sacaron de su casa, durante la noche. – la orientó su esposo – Nadie sabe cómo burlaron el sistema de seguridad.

– Espera, ¿la última vez?

– Al parecer no es la primera vez que intentan secuestrarla – dijo Hiccup – Pero sí la primera vez que lo logran.

– Bertha dice que Astrid se pone nerviosa cada que se oculta el sol y tiene problemas para dormir en la noche. Pensó que tal vez sabiendo que hay seguridad extra en la casa pueda descansar mejor.

– Entiendo. – dijo Valka finalmente – Debe ser muy difícil para ella, vivir asustada de que la experiencia se repita en cualquier momento.

– No, para nada – dijo Hiccup con firmeza – Es bastante positiva al respecto. Incluso bromea sobre ello – sonrió al recordar la plática que habían compartido en su oficina. – No deja que la experiencia la desanime o la deprima.

No se percató de la mirada fugaz y significativa que se dirigieron sus papás antes de clavar en él la mirada.

– ¿Cuánto dura el contrato? – preguntó Valka para rellenar el silencio antes de que se formara.

– Tres meses.

– Bien. Te prepararé una maleta – le sonrió a su hijo. – ¿Y qué harás con Toothless? Se sentirá muy solo sin ti por aquí.

– Creo que se lo dejaré a Fishlegs por el momento. Al menos él puede encargarse de él y Meatlug puede hacerle compañía.

Algunas horas después, Astrid se alistaba para dormir en su habitación. Se estaba cepillando el cabello sentada en la cama sin dejar de mirar por la ventana. Era un gran ventanal de un metro veinte por un metro cincuenta que incluso tenía un lugar para sentarse debajo con cojines de colores. Astrid la mantenía cerrada con las cortinas corridas.

Una llamada en la puerta la distrajo. Bertha apareció en el marco pocos segundos después en bata de dormir.

– ¿Lista?

Astrid asintió. Le daba vergüenza que a su edad, tuviera que ir a dormir con su madre, pero ésta la consolaba diciendo que ya lo superaría. El cuarto de la gobernadora era amplio y de color avellana. También tenía una ventana que dejaba ver la luna a falta de cortinas. Astrid siempre se dormía encarando la ventana, con la esperanza de que su sueño ligero, más aún en éstos días, la alertara de cualquier movimiento sospechoso afuera de la habitación.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, Astrid se reunió con Eep y estuvo feliz de que ésta no la abordara con preguntas sobre el inminente tema. Ah, claro. Por eso eran amigas, Eep podía molestarla amistosamente cada que se le presentaba la oportunidad, pero no era ninguna entrometida. Ya había hecho y dicho todo lo que tenía que decir y ahora esperaría a que Astrid le contara más si así lo decidía, pero como Astrid no tenía tampoco nada más que agregar, el tema permaneció olvidado todo el día. Eso hasta la hora de salida, cuando el chofer que usualmente la recogía en el auto que su mamá mandaba era distinto.

Eep no se había percatado del cambio mientras conversaba sin cesar dándole todos los detalles acerca del partido que se había perdido, hasta que Astrid dio media vuelta sin dejar de caminar con dirección al interior del plantel nuevamente.

– Entonces el árbitro marcó… ¿Astrid? – preguntó contrariada cuando su amiga la tomó del brazo haciéndola caminar en reversa. - ¡Hey, espérate! ¡Me voy a caer!

Astrid la dejó girarse pero la volvió a tomar del otro brazo y la jaló hacia adentro.

– No mires atrás. – dijo solamente a la vez que se escondían tras un muro a la entrada del edificio. Por supuesto, Eep miró hacia atrás. Astrid soltó un bufido de exasperación.

– ¡Eep!

– No sé que es lo que se supone que no debería estar viendo.

Astrid se resignó y miró hacia la dirección del auto. Ahora que estaban resguardadas detrás de una pared se sentía un poquitín menos ridícula huyendo.

– Es él. – susurró detrás de su amiga, que buscaba entre la multitud de alumnos y padres de familia algo digno de espiarse con medio cuerpo tras el muro. – El detective, no sabía que vendría hoy a recogerme.

– Ooooh. – exclamó Eep. Por fin sabiendo donde buscar y encontrándolo. – ¿ Y porqué nos escondemos?

– ¿Por qué? ¿Todavía tienes el descaro de preguntar? ¡Pues porque anoche me pasé la mayoría de mis horas en vela pensando en lo que me hiciste hacer! He decidido que fue infantil y vergonzoso. ¡Arg! ¿Cómo voy a darle la cara ahora?

– ¿Sigues sin poder dormir? – Eep frunció el ceño.

– ¡Ese no es el punto en este momento!

– Pues dale la cara poniéndote algo de maquillaje por una vez y tapándote esas ojeras. Ayudaría que agregaras algo de brillo labial. – añadió con intensión.

Astrid levantó las manos al cielo y se atragantó con el grito de exasperación que quiso salir de su garganta.

– ¿Qué están haciendo? – preguntó una voz suave a sus espaldas. Ambas se giraron para ver a una chica chaparrita y castaña, con enormes ojos color magenta.

– ¡Tooth! – exclamó Eep – Escóndete, te va a ver – y la jaló para que quedara fuera de vista también.

Tooth iba un año por debajo de ellas, pero se juntaban de vez en cuando.

–¿Quién me va a ver? – inquirió mientras se acomodaba detrás de Eep de tal manera que ella también pudiera espiar en la dirección que ésta le señalaba. Astrid estaba cruzada de brazos recargada en la pared sin molestarse ya en mirar.

– ¡El nuevo guardaespaldas de Astrid!

– No es mi guardaespaldas, es... – Astrid no sabía tampoco exactamente que era.

– ¿Quién te va a seguir a todas partes asegurando tu bienestar? Acéptalo, niña. Es tu guardaespaldas.

– ¿El castaño de allá? – preguntó Tooth. – Creí que Astrid no quería saber nada de guardaespaldas.

– Ah, pero es que cuando hojeó el catálogo no se pudo resistir al modelo. – estalló en risas y Tooth se le unió.

Astrid se puso roja de la indignación y de la vergüenza mientras fulminaba a Eep con la mirada.

– Muy divertido. Búrlense, un día me las cobraré con Guy y Jack.

Tooth se mordió la lengua en un intento para dejar de reír mientras que sus mejillas se teñían de rosa claro, tratando de que su amiga ya no se avergonzara, pero Eep seguía riéndose sin ningún reparo.

– Ustedes son imposibles. ¿Saben qué? Ya me voy. – dijo muy digna mientras recogía su mochila del suelo donde la había aventado y se la colgaba en el hombro.

– Anda, no lo hagas esperar. – se rió Eep.

– Preséntanoslo algún día – contribuyó Tooth.

Astrid puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a recorrer de nuevo el camino que había desandado.

– Oye, Astrid. – la detuvo Eep y ella volteó la cabeza para mirarla – Ya enserio, si ya estableciste las reglas del juego… ¿qué hay de malo en continuarlo?

Astrid lo meditó un momento, luego continuó su camino meneando la cabeza. Supuso que Eep tenía un punto a pesar de todo.

– Hey. – saludó cuando llegó hasta donde Hiccup la esperaba. No supo si fingir demencia y preguntarle que hacía allí o admitir que sabía que de ahora en adelante él sería su sombra.

Decidió que Hiccup no era ningún estúpido y que después del "Espero que algún día nos volvamos a ver" seguramente ya sabría que lo había engañado. Aún así intentó camuflajear su falta.

– Mi madre me dio la noticia ayer en la noche – sonrió disculpándose. – No sabia que sería desde hoy.

Para su alivio, él le devolvió la sonrisa.

– Debía ser lo más pronto posible. – se encogió de hombros mientras le extendía una mano pidiéndole la mochila. Astrid se la extendió incapaz de quitarle al vista de encima. ¿Podía ser más patética? – Así que a partir de éste mismo momento, no podrás alejarte de mí.

Sintió que se le retorcía el estómago de los nervios y de un sentimiento parecido a la emoción. Se mordió el labio tratando de serenarse.

– No se me ocurriría.

Hiccup le abrió la puerta del auto y ella entró.

– Parece que sí nos volvimos a encontrar, después de todo. – no supo si el brillo astuto en sus ojos verdes era intencional, pero la hizo desviar la mirada.

"Trágame tierra" pensó mientras se acomodaba en el asiento. Estos iban a ser unos meses de lo más interesantes.

De camino a casa cayó en la cuenta que su mamá trabajaba la mayor parte del día y que ella solía estar sola a no ser que Eep la acompañara a hacer algún trabajo en equipo. Pero ya no sería así. Por una parte estaba feliz de que la casa ya no fuera a estar vacía a parte de ella. Por otra, era una pena que ya no pudiera cantar a todo pulmón mientras se deslizaba en calcetas por el piso de madera y preparaba de comer.

Pero el nerviosismo dio paso a la rutina. En el buen sentido. Pronto Astrid se acostumbró a ver a Hiccup todos los días a la salida del colegio y a bromear de camino a casa. Ambos se pondrían a experimentar en la cocina no siempre con resultados favorables. Y cuando eso pasaba al final estaban cansados de cocinar y terminaban por ordenar pizza.

Hiccup era tan inteligente y paciente que incluso le ayudaba con la tarea que no entendía y cuando tenía que estudiar, entre los dos habían desarrollado un método para que pudiera memorizar las cosas más fácilmente.

Cuando su mamá llegaba en la noche, ya tenían la cena preparada y mientras comían le contaban las anécdotas del día entre risas. Bertha no tardó en percatarse del cambio que sufrió Astrid en los días que siguieron, siempre de buen humor y muy animada. Se sentía culpable por dejarla sola tanto tiempo y decidió que contratar a Hiccup fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho.

Después de cenar, su madre siempre se retiraba a descansar o a llenar algún informe que no hubiera tenido tiempo de arreglar en la oficina y Hiccup y Astrid se quedaban jugando videojuegos en la sala o viendo alguna película que aunque bien podía ser de terror o de acción, Astrid hacía comentarios tan acertados ridiculizando el guión o los efectos especiales que ambos terminaban muertos de risa en el sillón de la sala hasta que ya era demasiado tarde y debían irse a dormir porque al día siguiente había escuela. Hiccup ocupaba una de las dos habitaciones de huéspedes que tenía la casa.

Astrid se descubrió amando esta nueva vida, porque ya no se sentía sola la mayor parte del tiempo, pero se angustió al descubrir que su fascinación por Hiccup crecía cada día más. Estaba en la manera en que se trataban, bromeaban o simplemente se quedaban en silencio sin sentir la necesidad de llenarlo.

Se percató de ello la vez que él se inclinó sobre su hombro al ayudarle a hacer la tarea, o la vez que habían salido a la tienda de noche y él había puesto una mano sobre su hombro cubierto solo por un delgado tirante, a la vez que sus ojos verdes escaneaban todo el perímetro, apretándola contra sí casi imperceptiblemente cada que doblaban una esquina.

Hiccup, al igual que Astrid, era hijo único y quiso pensar que esto debía de sentirse como tener una hermana menor, pero por alguna razón, no podía ver a Astrid como tal. A veces se descubría mirándola fijamente mientras hacía la tarea sentada al lado de él y mordía el lápiz mientras que sus ojos escaneaban la hoja ávidamente tratando de comprender algún problema especialmente difícil.

De verdad se preocupó la ocasión que la llevo a ver el partido en el que aún no podía participar y en el que su amiga pelirroja anotó un touchdown. Astrid había saltado del asiento vitoreando a Eep y en su arrebato de emoción lo había tomado por el brazo y jalado para que se pusiera de pie con ella y el resto del público. Su mirada seguía perdida en el campo y su mano unida a la de él. El corazón de Hiccup había comenzado a palpitar a un ritmo más acelerado de lo normal. Había apretado su mano de vuelta y se demoró en soltarla. Astrid no pareció darse cuenta, perdida en su euforia, pero él no pudo olvidar esa sensación que nunca antes había sentido, la de no querer soltar a alguien nunca más.

Astrid se dio cuenta que no quería – no podía – regresar a su antigua vida. Con la casa en silencio y las tardes sólo con libros como compañía. Sintió como el pecho se le contraía con el solo pensamiento de que en algún momento esa volvería a ser su realidad. Extrañar a Hiccup aún cuando todavía ni siquiera se iba la dejaba con la aterradora sensación de que se había hecho un tanto dependiente de él.

"Lo que no quiero es estar sola" pensó "A mi mamá la extraño de la misma manera." Analizó sus sentimientos y se dio cuenta que se parecían, y eso la dejó más tranquila. "Tengo miedo a la soledad, no a que él se vaya". Se auto convenció, pero de igual manera se sentiría triste cuando el contrato terminara. "Aunque mamá mencionó que tal vez lo alargue… si aún no ha atrapado a los secuestradores"

Esa noche cuando se fue a dormir con su madre otra vez, no pudo evitar que un poco de la nostalgia que había estado impregnando sus pensamientos se le escapara en un comentario.

– ¿Cuándo tendrás un día libre? – preguntó a su madre – hace mucho que no hacemos nada juntas.

– Oh, cariño, no lo sé. Checaré mañana en la oficina.

Astrid asintió y se acostó a dormir, pero Bertha se quedó pensando. Ella también extrañaba a su hija y quería pasar tiempo con ella. Entonces se le ocurrió, otra vez, una maravillosa idea.

El padre de Astrid había adquirido una propiedad unos años antes de morir. Era una cabaña con todas las comodidades ubicada en la montaña, alejada de todo y cerca de un lago donde su padre solía llevarla a pescar y nadar en las vacaciones de verano.

Las vacaciones de primavera empezaban ése mismo fin de semana y desde hacía tres años que su esposo había fallecido, no habían vuelto a visitar el lugar. Pensó que a su hija le encantaría la idea de pasar las próximas dos semanas allá. Estaría tan ocupada divirtiéndose que no tendría tiempo de asustarse más.

Por eso al día siguiente arregló todo para tomarse ella misma unas vacaciones y poder darle a Astrid la noticia esa noche durante la cena. Podían partir ese mismo sábado, dentro de dos días. Astrid, por supuesto, reaccionó como su madre lo esperaba, con entusiasmo. Ese día por fin le habían permitido quitarse la férula y volver a participar en el equipo de flag football. – Un poco tarde, pues ya sólo quedaba el día siguiente de clases, pero en fin. – y la noticia del viaje solo había servido para incrementar su buen humor. Se despidió de ellos y corrió a su habitación a "prepararlo todo".

Hiccup se rió entre dientes mientras recorría con la mirada su carrera y la observaba desaparecer tras un portazo en su habitación. Bertha lo notó y decidió que ya era hora de decirle lo que había estado rondando en su cabeza los últimos días.

– Hiccup – lo llamó y él se giró para mirarla. – Éstas últimas dos semanas has estado con Astrid en todo momento, incluso la has acompañado a lugares a los que comúnmente no tendría oportunidad de ir ya que siempre esta sola y yo no puedo ir con ella. No había tenido ocasión de agradecerte por ello.

Hiccup sonrió.

– No veo necesidad. Me contrataste para eso, después de todo.

Era un trato bastante justo, de hecho. Él lograba andar por ahí divirtiéndose con una muchacha bonita e inteligente y para colmo le pagaban por ello. Sin mencionar que no tenía que estar en la aburrida oficina llenando informes.

– ¿No tienes ningún inconveniente con el viaje, verdad?

– Para nada.

– Me alegra. De todos modos hoy se lo comenté a tu padre – Hiccup suprimió una expresión de sorpresa – Le pareció una idea fantástica para mantener a Astrid fuera de vista durante las vacaciones.

Hiccup tuvo la sensación de que sus padres, acostumbrados a mandar y a disponer de todos como buenos líderes, se les estaba haciendo costumbre de simplemente avisar en lugar de pedir permiso.

De cualquier modo, a la noche siguiente ya tenían todo listo para salir en la mañana y Hiccup y Astrid estaban en la sala esperando a que la gobernadora llegara a casa – no había llegado a cenar – como costumbre antes de irse a dormir. Era tarde, ya casi era media noche, pero Astrid estaba muy despierta contándole a su guardaespaldas todo lo que había en la cabaña.

– Hay un riachuelo que desemboca en un lago enorme. Mi papá solía llevarme a pescar cuando era más chica, pero yo odiaba levantarme antes de que el sol saliera.

– Algo me dice que estás planeando ir de nuevo a ese lago.

– ¡Por supuesto!... aunque tal vez no a pescar.

El celular de Astrid sonó con un beep-beep tres veces anunciando tres mensajes consecutivos.

– Aguarda. – ella se inclinó para tomar el aparato de la mesa y sonrió al ver el remitente.

– ¿Eep de nuevo?

Astrid negó con la cabeza pero como estaba tecleando no le dio más información para no distraerse, sus dedos rápidos sobre la pantalla táctil.

Entonces un pensamiento terriblemente ridículo lo asaltó. Había visto una o dos veces a un muchacho hablándole animadamente a la salida de la escuela cuando iba a recogerla, como si tratara de llamar su atención a toda costa. Nunca había logrado escuchar que es lo que le decía, pero había podido notar como Astrid le contestaba con evasivas y se apresuraba a su encuentro tan pronto lo veía en el estacionamiento.

Debía admitir que eso siempre lo dejaba con una satisfacción que nunca había podido justificar. Sin embargo, pensó, podría haber otros estudiantes que sí captaran su atención y de los que él no supiera. Por alguna razón se sintió intranquilo al pensar en ello.

Astrid, ajena a su dilema mental, trataba de explicarle a Tooth que no, no se iba a perder su fiesta de cumpleaños número trece. Sí, sí se iba a ir unos días fuera de la ciudad pero estaría de regreso a tiempo. Tooth estaba en un ataque de pánico porque pensó que Astrid la dejaría abandonada el gran día. Astrid, conmovida, la tranquilizaba diciéndole que no tenía de que preocuparse. Tan concentrada estaba que el comentario de Hiccup logró descolocarla por un minuto.

– ¿No crees que estás muy joven para tener novio?

– ¿Qué? – preguntó confundida levantando la vista. – ¡No! No, no ¿cuál novio? – se apresuró a aclarar – ¿cómo crees? Es Tooth, tengo más amigas a parte de Eep, ¿sabías? – se rió.

– Oh. – ahora se sentía ridículo, claro está. El comentario había salido de su boca antes de que tuviera tiempo de procesarlo, y para colmo de males, su tono reprobatorio lo había hecho sonar como su papá. Tomó la taza con café que tenía en la mesa de centro y le dio un sorbo, pensativo y avergonzado.

Astrid terminó rápidamente de textear a su amiga para regresar su atención a Hiccup. No quería hacerse falsas esperanzas, pero le hubiera gustado pensar que por un momento estuvo celoso.

– No me interesa tener novio por ahora – sonrió Astrid, y decidiendo arriesgar su suerte se acercó muy casualmente a él en el sofá. Hiccup asintió, aun reusándose a alejar la taza de su boca y decir algo más. – ¿De verdad crees que soy muy joven?

– ¿Para tener novio?

– Pues, ¿para qué más?

¿Era su imaginación o Astrid quería llegar a algún lado con esto? Le vio los ojos brillar y los desinteresados pero seguros movimientos con los que se acercó a él hasta que sus costados se tocaron. No, no era su imaginación, algo tramaba.

– A tu edad yo todavía jugaba a armar robots – respondió con evasivas dejando el café nuevamente en la mesa. Astrid se rió entre dientes.

– ¿Y ahora? ¿No estará celosa tu novia de que pases tanto tiempo conmigo?

– No tengo novia – respondió rápidamente Hiccup. La mirada astuta de Astrid lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

– Eso no puede ser verdad – dijo con falsa incredulidad – Es decir, un detective tan inteligente, atractivo y talentoso como tú debe tener muchas chicas detrás de él.

Hiccup sintió como la cara y las orejas comenzaban a calentársele ante las insinuaciones de su protegida, quien para acentuar sus palabras le puso una mano en el pecho y luego apuntó con su dedo índice a la altura de su corazón.

– ¿Seguro que no hay nadie que se aloje aquí?

– Eh…

Entonces, en un rápido movimiento metió la mano en el bolsillo de la camisa donde guardaba su teléfono móvil y se lo quitó.

– ¡Ajá! Si piensas que mi inexistente novio me mensajea de seguro que la tuya te manda textos todo el tiempo. – exclamó mientras intentaba alejarse con el aparato y una sonrisa triunfal.

– ¡Astrid, espera! Regrésame eso. – años de entrenamiento habían perfeccionado sus reflejos, y alcanzó a jalarla por la camiseta para traerla de nuevo al sillón. Astrid aterrizó con un "puff" y una risa ahogada. Hiccup comenzó a reírse también.

– No voy a ver nada de tu trabajo, solo voy a invadir tu vida personal. – dijo mientras intentaba mantener el aparato fuera de su alcance, pero Hiccup tenía los brazos más largos y casi se lo quita. Para evitar perder la lucha amistosa se dejó caer de espalda atrapando el celular entre ella y el sillón.

– Astrid, devuélvemelo. No hay nada vergonzoso en ese aparato que te pueda servir para sobornarme. De verdad que no tengo novia. – comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para que lo soltara, pero aún retorciéndose de la risa, Astrid tenía una fuerza que la hacía parecer todo menos humana. Con una sola mano intentaba apartarlo mientras que la otra permanecía escondida detrás de ella sosteniendo a su rehén.

– ¡Está bien, está bien! ¡Basta! – exclamó con lágrimas en la comisura de los ojos – ¡Tregua!

Hiccup se detuvo y la dejó respirar. Astrid jadeaba aún sonriendo con las mejillas encendidas y la trenza revuelta. Hiccup se dio cuenta que estaba encima de ella pero antes de que pudiera quitarse a toda prisa, Astrid, que de todos modos le seguía sujetando un brazo, volvió a hablar.

– Sobórname – dijo en un aliento – Sobórname de nuevo y te lo daré.

Eep tenía razón, las reglas del juego ya estaban establecidas y ¿para qué negarlo? Se estaba divirtiendo como nunca. No había nada de malo en jugar un poco. Además, las reacciones de Hiccup eran definitivamente un bonus. Ella, por el contrario, podía echarle la culpa del color en sus mejillas al esfuerzo físico.

– Astrid – comenzó con la garganta seca.

– Nunca lo verás de nuevo – sonrió completamente segura de sí misma.

Antes de que pudiera cambiar de opinión, cedió ante la tentación y le besó el pómulo derecho. No quiso admitir ni para sí mismo que se demoró tal vez un segundo más de lo que debió. Por un momento se miraron a los ojos y Astrid se convenció de que no era la única. Hiccup también debía sentir algo cuando estaba con ella. Había cierto afecto en la manera en que la tocaba que no podía estar imaginando.

– ¿Puedo recuperar mi celular ahora? – preguntó él a media voz. Astrid sacó el aparato de debajo suyo sólo para que dos segundos después vibrara y sonara en su mano. La pantalla marcaba que "papá" estaba llamando.

La melodía rompió el hechizo y Hiccup se apresuró a contestar. Entonces, el teléfono de la casa sonó también y Astrid se dirigió a trompicones a contestar. Hiccup se salió de la sala para que el sonido de la conversación ajena no los distrajera mutuamente.

– ¿Diga? – contestó Astrid con la cabeza todavía un poco embotada.

– Astrid, cariño, soy yo. – Era su mamá. Su tono sonaba angustiado. – ¿Estás bien?

– Sí, pero tú no suenas muy bien. ¿Pasó algo?

Su madre suspiró del otro lado de la línea.

– Sí, algo pasó. – confesó. – Lo siento mucho, cariño. Sé que estabas muy entusiasmada por el viaje.

Astrid sintió la decepción invadirla. Claro, ya sonaba demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Su madre era la gobernadora, después de todo. Siempre estaba ocupada y Astrid tenía que ser una buena hija y entender.

–Está bien, mamá. No te preocupes. Ya iremos las próximas vacaciones, ¿no?

– Oh, no cariño, no te quiero arruinar el viaje. ¿Por qué no vas con Hiccup? Seguro que a él le encantará llevarte.

– ¿Qué? ¿Pero…? ¿Segura? – preguntó Astrid confundida.

– Sí, segura. Ve y diviértete. Hoy no podré llegar a la casa a dormir pero te veré en la mañana para despedirme, ¿está bien? Dile a Hiccup que asegure muy bien la casa antes de ir a dormir y que ya hablaré con él mañana antes de que se vayan, ¿de acuerdo?

– Pero mamá, no entiendo nada. ¿Está todo bien?

– Sí, todo está bien, Astrid. Ya es tarde, sé una buena niña y ve a dormir ¿sí? No es nada, sólo unos imprevistos que tengo que arreglar. Te veo en la mañana.

Astrid no se lo creyó del todo, pero no insistió.

– Está bien. Te quiero, mamá.

– Y yo a ti, cariño. Cuídate mucho, no te separes de Hiccup. – después colgó.

Astrid se quedó en la sala pensativa frente a la mesita del teléfono con el estómago revuelto. No sabía si su mamá tenía problemas o sólo mucho trabajo y eso la dejaba intranquila. Por otro lado, una semana entera solamente con Hiccup era una mezcla de buenas y malas noticias.

Hiccup, por su parte, también estaba terminando su llamada en su habitación.

– No te preocupes, papá. Dile a Bertha que la protegeré a toda costa. – se despidió de su padre y colgó. Apretó el teléfono en un puño, pensativo.

Al parecer, iba a haber un cambio de planes. Las pintorescas vacaciones se habían transformado en un escape para esconder a su protegida de los tipos malos, que habían atacado a su madre hacía apenas un par de horas. Afortunadamente Stoick había estado con ella y entre ambos habían logrado oponer algo de resistencia al ataque que tenía como finalidad herir a la gobernadora hasta que algunos guardias llegaron al lugar. Por suerte no habían sufrido daños mas que unos cuantos rasguños y heridas menores.

La amenaza se volvió más latente que antes pero al menos algo bueno había salido de todo esto. Los agresores habían sido torpes y les habían dejado una pista tras marcharse. Bertha no podía desaprovechar esa oportunidad. Se quedaría a atraparlos y con ello detendría la amenaza que se había cernido sobre su hija. Stoick la ayudaría y Hiccup cuidaría de Astrid en un lugar seguro. Era el mejor plan.

Hiccup decidió que recuperaría a Toothless de casa de Fishlegs antes de partir. Entre los dos debían ser lo bastante capaces de protegerla. Además, nadie sabría donde estaban.

Unos discretos golpes en la puerta entreabierta lo trajeron de vuelta a la realidad.

– ¿Hiccup? – llamó Astrid suavemente. La luz de la habitación estaba apagada porque no se había molestado en encenderla cuando entró.

Astrid se detuvo después de dos pasos en la entrada y lo miró sentado en la cama.

– Era mi madre. – comenzó – al parecer hay un cambio de planes.

– Sí, eso me dijeron. – respondió alzando el celular para marcar el punto. Astrid le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa.

– Parece que nuestros padres hacen planes y nos avisan hasta el último, ¿no?

Hiccup se rió.

– Sí, bueno. Mientras no hagan planes que pongan en riesgo tu seguridad todo está bien – sonrió – aunque dudo que tu madre haga eso alguna vez.

Astrid terminó de entrar a la habitación y se sentó al lado de él en la cama.

– ¿No te molesta tener que llevarme a todos lados como mi niñera? – preguntó un tanto preocupada. La pregunta venía dándole vueltas en la cabeza desde hace días.

– Mientras estés bajo mi custodia, seré tu niñera te guste o no. – bromeó.

Astrid sonrió considerablemente más tranquila. El viaje se realizaría después de todo y no estaba _tan_ decepcionada de que su mamá no pudiera acompañarlos al final. Ya habría otras oportunidades de pasar tiempo con ella, pensó.

* * *

Pues hasta aquí. no saben el trabajo que me dio éste capi. Pero ya vio la luz. Una vez más espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado y aprovecho para comentarles que estoy haciendo una portada para el fic. Ya hice el dibujo pero Aleprettycat me ayudará a pintarlo, así que molestenla y métanle presión para que lo acabe :P

En fin chicos, nos leemos pronto.


	5. Capítulo 4: Encubierto

Bueno, pues ahora sí, se escucha el aleluya. ¡Aquí está, ya llegó! ¡Con ustedes, el cuarto capítulo!

¡Sí, porfinporfinporfin! ya lo acabé y ahora está listo para que todos lo lean.

Una disculpa porque no es muy largo, al menos no tanto como el anterior, pero esta retacado de cosas significativas. Ahora ya sólo va a faltar otro capçitulo y ahora sí el epílogo.

Después, los drabbles que todo el mundo pide. :)

Ahora sí, sin más preambulos, el capítulo:

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Encubierto**

Llevaban dos horas de camino y faltaban otras dos. Sólo habían hecho una parada para comprar comida chatarra en una tienda de conveniencia hacía varios minutos, y ahora habían dejado la civilización atrás. Sólo área verde se extendía a ambos lados de la carretera.

Astrid tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos. Jamás lo admitiría, pero no había dormido en toda la noche. Como su madre no había estado con ella, sólo había conseguido sumirse en un estado de duerme vela para despertarse no más de dos minutos después con un sobresalto. Cuando dieron las 3:30 de la mañana, finalmente se dio por vencida y decidió ponerse a hacer algo productivo.

Por supuesto, terminó escuchando música en el celular con los audífonos puestos. Eso hasta que cayó en la cuenta que si tenía los audífonos puestos, no podría escuchar ningún sonido sospechoso fuera de su habitación. Entonces se quitó los auriculares y se quedó mirando la blanca superficie del techo pensando en las musarañas que irremediablemente dirigieron su mente hacia la otra persona que dormía en la misma casa a un par de habitaciones de distancia.

Mientras los minutos pasaban y más sueño le daba y más sobresaltada despertaba cada pocos segundos después de alucinar que manos indeseables e invisibles la sujetaban por las muñecas y los tobillos, más desesperada y ansiosa comenzaba a sentirse. Tanto así que incluso de verdad consideró la posibilidad de ir a buscar refugio a la habitación de Hiccup.

"Claro que no, ¿qué me pasa? Ya estás grandecita, Astrid. Puedes dormir tú sola" pensó girando sobre un costado y enterrándose entre las mantas, pero la verdad es que no pudo, razón por la cual ocultaba sus bostezos al viajar en la camioneta a todo terreno que su madre les había facilitado para el viaje.

El GPS le indicaba a Hiccup qué camino tomar cada pocos minutos o cada que una intersección se les atravesaba en el camino. Habían recogido a Toothless antes de partir y ahora el terranova se encontraba sentado en la parte de atrás de la camioneta. Astrid se entretenía jugando con él y dándole de sus galletas para evitar quedarse dormida y delatarse en su insomnio.

Su madre y Stoick se habían despedido de ellos momentos antes de partir. Bertha se veía cansada, así que Astrid se esforzó por darle su mejor sonrisa para no preocuparla. El padre de Hiccup le había dado un abrazo a su hijo para después sorprenderla a ella con otro. Le había dicho que se cuidara y después se habían marchado.

Finalmente llegaron a la cabaña. Era relativamente grande para estar en medio de la nada. El padre de Astrid la había mandado construir después de comprar el terreno. Tenía dos habitaciones, un baño, una cocina, un comedor y una sala con chimenea. Como bonus, estaba limpia a pesar de llevar deshabitada varios años, pues desde que el viaje comenzó a planearse, Bertha había mandado a un equipo de limpieza para dejarla lista para sus vacaciones.

La despensa estaba también totalmente surtida y ambos tenían hambre, por lo que se apresuraron a desempacar para ponerse a cocinar. Después de vivir juntos por algún tiempo habían descubierto una rutina en la cocina que disfrutaban compartir, ahora añadiendo a Toothless.

Astrid estaba fascinada con la cantidad de trucos que sabía hacer el perro y le daba galletas para motivarlo a seguir jugando.

— Ya pesa más de 70 kilos, lo vas a engordar más. — dijo Hiccup mientras freía pollo en un sartén.

— Aw, pero es que es tan obediente, ¿verdad que sí, Toothless? ¿Quién es un chico inteligente? — El perro saltó y puso sus enormes patas encima de sus hombros y la tiró para lamerle la cara y ella estalló en risas — ¡Es más inteligente que tú, me atrevería a decir!

— Termina de pelar las papas, Astrid. — dijo rodando los ojos, pero sonreía.

El sol se estaba ocultando cuando finalmente estaban instalados en la cabaña sin nada más que hacer que sentarse en la sala para descansar del ajetreado día con una bebida en la mano. Estaba comenzando a refrescar, por lo que Astrid hizo gala de su habilidad para encender la chimenea.

— Whoa. Así que sí eres útil en algo.

— Muy gracioso. — dijo ella sentándose con el perro en el tapete que había frente al fuego en lugar de ocupar uno de los dos sillones-mecedora que estaban dispuestos en la chimenea. Hiccup ocupaba uno de ellos. — Mi papá me enseñó cómo hacerlo. — confesó mirando las llamas.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y después Hiccup se atrevió a preguntar.

— ¿Aún lo extrañas mucho?

Astrid se encogió de hombros.

— Me he acostumbrado, supongo. O al menos, dentro de lo que cabe. Es algo a lo que uno nunca termina de acostumbrarse. A veces sueño que llega a casa, o que salimos a pasear y aún ahora se me figura extraño no recibir un ramo de flores en mi cumpleaños con una nota que tiene escrita un pedazo de la letra de alguna canción que me gusta. — sonrió con nostalgia y volvió a quedarse en silencio. Hiccup creyó ver sus ojos brillar como si estuvieran a punto de deshacerse en agua, pero parpadeó repetidas veces y cuando lo miró, estaban normales otra vez. Hiccup le correspondió la sonrisa.

— Mi madre solía viajar mucho cuando yo era niño. — dijo. Astrid se giró en su dirección para prestarle atención — A veces desaparecía por meses y sólo podía hablar con ella de vez en cuando. Sé que no es lo mismo, pero…

— Pero sabes lo que es extrañar a un padre. — terminó Astrid. Asintió.

— Aunque cuando llegaba, usualmente me traía todo tipo de objetos extraños que encontraba en los lugares que visitaba. — concluyó con una sonrisa — disfrutaba mucho averiguando para que servían.

Astrid sonrió también.

— Precisamente por eso prefiero recordar cosas agradables en lugar de cosas tristes. Ayuda un poco. — dejó de acariciar distraídamente al perro y se arrastró para quedar más cerca de él — Mi padre solía sentarse en este mismo sillón — dijo a media voz y recargó un codo en el asiento que él ocupaba para después apoyar una mejilla en su palma y mirarlo fijamente mientras recordaba. — Después de encender la chimenea me sentaba en sus piernas y me contaba historias que él mismo inventaba sobre guerreras que montaban dragones — se rió sin hacer ruido — Era mi parte favorita de venir aquí.

Se miraron por unos momentos en los que solamente era audible el crepitar de la hoguera.

Continuaron hablando de cosas triviales compartiendo miradas y sonrisas que por alguna razón parecían más íntimas al calor de la chimenea, hasta que finalmente decidieron irse a dormir.

Había un pasillo que conducía a las habitaciones, la de Hiccup era la de al fondo y la de Astrid era la más grande. Tenía una ventana cuya vista se dirigía hacia el bosque, y a ella le hubiera encantado de no ser por sus terrores nocturnos.

De todos modos, razonó, estaba tan cansada que seguramente se quedaría dormida nada más apoyar la cabeza en la almohada.

Se equivocó.

Conforme comenzaba a alistarse para dormir y mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se deshacía la trenza, una sensación de ser observada comenzó a hacerse latente en ella, mordisqueándole los nervios y siguiéndola a cada paso que daba mientras reorganizaba y cambiaba cosas de lugar en la habitación, demorándose lo más que podía antes de acostarse en la cama.

Cuando finalmente no hubo nada más que hacer, se metió debajo de las sábanas y esperó a que el sueño llegara, pero éste se reusaba a hacer su aparición y la anécdota de la noche anterior comenzó a repetirse. Después de un rato, Astrid se puso a dar vueltas en la cama tratando de buscar la posición más cómoda que la ayudara a relajarse.

Afuera, no se escuchaba ni el canto de los grillos, sólo el vaivén de las ramas que se agitaban con el viento, algunas golpeando con sus hojas el vidrio de la ventana, lo que la hacía sobresaltarse y mirar en esa dirección cada pocos minutos, convencida de que esta vez "no había sido el viento". Cuando, exasperada, decidió que permanecer en ese cuarto le estaba haciendo más mal que bien, se levantó y salió sin hacer ruido para no disturbar a los otros ocupantes de la cabaña.

En la sala, la alumbraba con su luz anaranjada los rincones, pintando contrastes en los muebles y las paredes. Seguía siendo menos aterrador que los ruidos de su habitación.

Astrid se sentó frente a la chimenea, el calor de las flamas acariciándole la piel y calentándosela de una manera reconfortante. De todos modos eso no la ayudó a siquiera adormecerse, seguía mirando repetidas veces sobre su hombro sin poder evitarlo.

Apretó los puños enojada consigo misma. "Esto es ridículo, nadie sabe donde estoy excepto mi madre. No me van a volver a secuestrar", pero eso había que decírselo a su subconsciente que no la dejaba respirar tranquila. Abrazó sus rodillas y se concentró en mirar las flamas crepitar. Al menos, eran más entretenidas que el techo de madera.

Se preguntó mentalmente si el resistirse a toda costa a buscar ayuda aún cuando era obvio que no le vendría nada mal, se debería al orgullo, a la testarudez, o al pudor. ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en éste tipo de situaciones? Si su madre no se hubiera dado cuenta de que no podía dormir sola por las noches, probablemente nunca se hubiera atrevido a buscarla por su propia cuenta.

En sus ojos, esto era una debilidad humillante, no digna de cómo la habían educado. Alguien fuerte y segura de sí misma que no tenía miedo de enfrentar sus problemas.

"Necesitar ayuda no es muestra de debilidad, pero aún así me cuesta pedirla" pensó frustrada.

En la habitación de al fondo, Toothless se despertó en medio de la noche al escuchar ruidos en la sala. La chica que le daba galletas estaba frente a la chimenea, podía olerla y con su olor estaba mezclado otro aroma. Estaba asustada, no tanto como la primera vez que la encontró pero definitivamente estaba nerviosa.

Se paró de su cama y rascó con su pata la puerta mientras soltaba algunos quejidos para hacer ruido y que su dueño se levantara. Hiccup se revolvió en sueños, pero se limitó a cambiar de posición y seguir durmiendo. El perro se acercó a él y le lamió la cara, pero el detective se limitó a empujarlo perezosamente con una mano murmurando "Toothless, vuélvete a dormir".

Toothless soltó un bufido y abrió la puerta él mismo. Hiccup, ahora medio despierto, escuchó la puerta de su habitación abrirse pero le restó importancia. Un minuto entero después abrió los ojos de repente. "Tal vez quiere ir al baño, y la puerta de la entrada tiene llave" se dijo. Se paró rápidamente para abrirle la puerta pero cuando salió por el pasillo se encontró con una escena que lo hizo detenerse en seco.

Toothless estaba echado alrededor de Astrid, quien se había recargado en él y lo acariciaba distraídamente mientras le susurraba algo que no alcanzaba a escuchar. El fuego le dibujaba figuras en la piel con su danza y el cabello rubio cambiaba de plata a dorado a rojizo con el bambolear de las flamas. Hiccup no podía hacer otra cosa que _mirar_. No supo cuantos minutos se quedó ahí parado, con los ojos clavados en su mascota y en su protegida, que de vez en cuando soltaba risitas discretas como si le contara algún chiste al perro que le restregaba el morro en la cara y la hacía contener más risas.

Se acercó lentamente a ellos, no era su intención no hacer ruido.

— ¿Entonces te caigo bien, Toothless? — se rió — ¿Me aceptarías si me convierto en tu…?

— ¿Astrid? ¿Qué haces despierta?

Ella dio un respingo y levantó la vista para ver a un Hiccup en pijama de franela y el cabello revuelto. Sintió como se le calentaban las mejillas por las sandeces que le estaba diciendo al perro y que no sabía si él había llegado a escuchar.

— Eh… bueno, es que no tenía sueño — mintió. Hiccup no le creyó, desde luego. La había visto bostezar numerosas veces durante el día y sabía que estaba cansada. Las ojeras marcadas debajo de sus ojos la delataban. Suspiró y después se sentó al lado de ella, Toothless se hizo un poco a un lado.

— ¿Qué pasa, Astrid? Sé que algo no anda del todo bien.

Ella se pasó una mano por el cabello. Por supuesto que Hiccup notaría su cansancio y su intranquilidad. Era muy observador. Pero ¿y ahora qué excusa se inventaba? A decir verdad, le daba vergüenza admitir que se sentía turbada durante las noches y no podía dormir sola.

— ¿No tienes frío? — preguntó para romper el hielo cuando ella no contestó. Astrid estaba usando una blusa de tirantes y un pantalón de pijama, y el clima era realmente frío en las noches, pero Astrid negó con la cabeza. A su lado, Toothless se había quedado dormido.

— El fuego me mantiene caliente. — dijo.

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio y Astrid consideró la posibilidad de decirle qué pasaba. Después de todo estaba ahí, dispuesto a escucharla y mostrando que le importaba. Entonces él le tomo la mano y la miró.

— Astrid, si no me dices qué pasa, no podré ayudarte.

Ella observó un momento sus manos unidas y después levantó la vista, sus ojos cambiaban de color al reflejar la luz del fuego.

— No puedo dormir — admitió. — Es… ansiedad.

Hiccup asintió. Claro, pero qué idiota había sido. Astrid aún se ponía nerviosa al dormir sola, su madre había estado durmiendo con ella. Seguramente la noche anterior la había pasado en vela, y por eso ahora se encontraba cansada.

— Sé que es… absurdo, pero no puedo quitarme esta sensación de paranoia que me invade por las noches y no…

— Está bien, Astrid. — la interrumpió suavemente. — No tienes porqué avergonzarte de ello.

Ella apretó los labios y asintió. Claro que seguía avergonzada. Como había mencionado, en su mente era absurdo. No debería tener miedo, principalmente porque combinado con el cansancio, era peligrosamente más poderoso que el orgullo que evitaba que hiciera la pregunta que deseaba guardarse. Y sin embargo, tragó saliva y se preparó para preguntar, pero Hiccup se adelantó. Dedicándole una sonrisa para animarla, comenzó a ponerse de pie jalándola consigo de la mano que aún sostenía.

— Anda, me quedaré contigo hasta que te duermas. — ofreció con suavidad.

Ella comenzó a negar enérgicamente con la cabeza y se resistió a ponerse de pie.

— No. Yo… prefiero no dormir.

— Astrid, ¿cómo dices eso? Tienes que dormir — intentó convencerla, apoyando una rodilla en el piso. Ella volvió a negar, desviando la mirada. — ¿Por qué prefieres no dormir?

Trascurrieron varios segundos antes de que en un susurro apenas audible, contestara.

— ¿Qué tal…? — tragó pesado — ¿Qué tal si llegan cuando te hayas ido?

Sintió como la cara se le calentaba con la irracionalidad de la pregunta, que sonaba todavía más infantil cuando la exteriorizaba. Se miraron a los ojos por unos momentos. Hiccup podía ver que debido su inseguridad se sentía vulnerable. Sus iris azules, que ya de por sí representaban la tentación misma, lo miraban haciendo una pregunta muda, pero que pudo entender a la perfección.

Era igual que la ocasión que le había pedido que la sobornara por primera vez. Sus ojos eran su perdición, de verdad.

— ¿Puedo… puedo dormir contigo? — preguntó en un susurro incluso más bajo que el anterior.

Hiccup tragó pesado. Astrid estaba inmovilizándolo con la mirada. Seguían teniendo las manos unidas y ahora ella se la apretaba probablemente sin darse cuenta de ello. Tenía la piel fría. Se dio cuenta que a pesar de haberle pedido que no se avergonzara por su inquietud, seguía azorada por ello.

— Está bien. — respondió finalmente, también en un susurro.

Astrid creyó habérselo imaginado. ¿De verdad?

Hiccup torció la sonrisa, dispuesto a cobrarse las que le debía. Además serviría para aligerar el ambiente.

— Pero tendrás que sobornarme primero.

Astrid lo miró verdaderamente sorprendida.

— ¿Qué…? — murmuró. Y volvió a ponerse roja, ahora por razones diferentes.

Había un implícito mensaje que decía que él deseaba un beso suyo a cambio de lo que le pedía. Eso, principalmente, fue lo que la dejó sin respiración. Hiccup se deleitó en su expresión de asombro por un momento antes de retirarle un mechón de cabello que le rozaba el rostro, deteniéndose un momento para rozarle la mejilla con la parte exterior de los dedos.

Astrid se dio cuenta que tenía la boca entreabierta y la cerró rápidamente. Se mordió el labio, y sin pensarlo mucho más, se apoyó en sus rodillas – Toothless sintió el movimiento y se paró para regresar a su cama, su buena obra del día cumplida, pero ninguno le prestó atención – y presionó sus labios contra su mandíbula, pues midió mal la distancia y no alcanzó su mejilla. En contraste con la suya, al piel de Hiccup estaba caliente.

— Tu habitación — dijo muy seria, rehusándose a dejar que el sonrojo la consumiera — La mía tiene una ventana que me saca de mis casillas.

Así que terminaron en la habitación de Hiccup, acostados sin tocarse pero sin darse la espalda. Astrid tenía cerrados los ojos, pero Hiccup podía notar que seguía en tensión y que no estaba dormida.

— Astrid. — susurró y volvió a tomar su mano, y reparó en que la de él podía envolver casi por completo su puño. Ella abrió los ojos y tomó su mirada como una invitación. Se deslizó por debajo de las cobijas y se acurrucó en su pecho.

En la mañana, Hiccup achacaría sus actos a la embriaguez del sueño, porque claramente tendría que haber estado medio dormido para abrazarla con tanta familiaridad, deleitándose en la sensación de su cabello sedoso bajo su barbilla y de sus dedos enredándose en la camiseta que él usaba. Sintió como su corazón se aceleraba un poco, pero trató de ignorar el hecho.

Le acarició la espalda para calmarla y que pudiera dormir. Entonces creyó notar un martilleo insistente en su – en comparación con la suya – pequeña caja torácica, y sin embargo, la tensión estaba dejando poco a poco su cuerpo. A pesar de ello, siempre gracias a la somnolencia que se apoderaba de él cada vez más, le restó importancia una vez más y la estrechó más contra él. Después de asegurarse de que ella ya hubiera caído vencida debido al cansancio, se quedó dormido.

* * *

Pues ya está. Espero de verdad que toda la espera haya valido la pena y que lo hayan disfrutado mucho mucho.

Mil millones de gracias por su paciencia.

No volveré a abandonar una historia de ésta manera, lo prometo. Es que ésta vez fueron por causas de fuerza mayor… es decir yo siendo incapaz de no entrar a retos temáticos :I

Anyways, como tanto a "Confidencial" como a "Ladrona Fantasma" les faltan dos caps, ¿les parece que los publique intermitentemente o primero Confidencial y luego Ladrona Fantasma? Me dicen qué opinan, ya saben que yo soy feliz si ustedes son felices.

Sin entretenerlos más, long live my readres! :)

Un abrazo y un beso y nos leemos.


	6. Capítulo 5: Cebo

Muy bien, lo sé. yo sé que no tengo perdón. Me tardé mil años y otros mil más en actualizar esto, y no hay excusa más que (además del periodo que ustedes ya saben se me descompuso la computadora) quería que saliera bien.

Pero para compensarlos les tengo dos buenas noticias. La primera es que como me salió muy largo, (no, pero de verdad, muy largo) decidí cortarlo y hacer dos capítulos. Es decir, éste no es el final.

Así es, leyeron bien. Repito: Este capítulo no es capítulo final.

Habrá otro, probablemente más o menos de la misma longitud que éste, para que se hagan una idea de que tan largo iba a estar el asunto.

Y la segunda buena noticia es que como lo escribí casi todo al mismo tiempo. Es decir no me fui en orden mientras escribía lo que en un principio pensé sería un sólo capítulo, y a veces escribía el final y luego partes de en medio, etc., pues resulta que el siguiente capítulo ya está más o menos un 70% terminado y probablemente lo pueda subir el día después de mañana. (¿En todos los países decimos "pasado mañana", o sólo en México?)

En fin, los dejo con la lectura y nos leemos en las notas de al final.

Ah, casi lo olvido. Este capítulo viene con **advertencia**:

Córranle por insulina porque les va a dar diabetes.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Cebo**

Aún no amanecía cuando Astrid abrió los ojos. No estaba en la misma posición que cuando se había quedado dormida, pero seguía entre los brazos de su guardaespaldas al despertar. La noche seguía siendo fría pero debajo de las mantas y abrazados como estaban ni siquiera reparó en ello.

Seguía estando algo cansada, pues necesitaba recuperar sueño perdido, pero por alguna razón descubrió que seguía descansando aún despierta. Estaba muy cómoda. Pensó en todas las películas y novelas que había visto y leído que decían que la chica debía sentirse protegida en los brazos de quién amaba. Pues Astrid sólo se sentía cómoda. Bastante, a decir verdad. No era que estar abrazada por alguien le brindara mucha más seguridad que si sólo estuvieran mirándose. Seguían en la misma habitación después de todo, a su parecer, y no había razón para sentirse más segura sólo por un abrazo.

Era más bien que la había ayudado a ser un poquito más fuerte, un poquito más valiente. Si eran sus manos las que la tocaban, las alucinaciones de otras que la secuestraban quedaban muy atrás.

Cuando sus ojos se habituaron a la oscuridad y la luz de la luna fue suficiente para trazar las formas de lo que la rodeaba, se puso a analizar la cara de Hiccup. Tenía muchas pecas, y le daban ganas de trazar constelaciones con los dedos, pero temía despertarlo si se movía. Su boca estaba entreabierta y su aliento le chocaba en la frente. Se quedó mirando sus labios tal vez más de lo que debería y prefirió mejor enterrar el rostro en el hueco de su hombro. Malditas hormonas, pensó mientras se acomodaba de manera que ya no pudiera verle la cara.

Hiccup se removió e instintivamente y buscó una manera de acomodarse con ella y su nueva posición. Astrid sintió como incluso la envolvió más firmemente con sus brazos y no pudo evitar sonreír sintiéndose importante, a la vez que su estómago mordía su corazón de la manera más agradable. Decidió que bien había valido la pena el haberse tragado la vergüenza y pedirle dormir con él con tal de vivir la experiencia. Tras un suspiro complacido, se volvió a quedar dormida.

La próxima vez que despertó fue porque el sol ya había salido desde hacía rato y la temperatura había comenzado a subir, por lo que de pronto hacía demasiado calor y las mantas sobraban.

Primero Hiccup se desperezó y la despertó con su movimiento. Casi había olvidado que lo que abrazaba con tanto afán no era una almohada. Verla despertar, sin embargo, lo hizo esbozar una ligera sonrisa. "Sí durmió, al menos", y el pensamiento lo dejó más tranquilo.

— Hola — murmuró Astrid con voz pastosa, estirando la espalda.

— Buenos días — le sonrió Hiccup.

Astrid parpadeó en su dirección aún adormilada pero le correspondió la sonrisa. Hiccup pensó que se veía bastante tierna recién levantada, más si lo veía a través de las pestañas. Ella pateó las cobijas a un lado y se talló los ojos.

— Puedes dormir un rato más, si quieres. Ayer estabas cansada.

Pero Astrid negó.

— No, hoy quiero ir al lago. Te lo quiero mostrar.

Después de alargar el momento lo más que se pudo, finalmente dejar la comodidad de la cama y acomodar la habitación, tomaron un desayuno ligero y prepararon algo de comida para empacarla en una canasta para hacer un picnic una vez que llegaran a su destino.

Era antes de medio día cuando por fin salieron de la casa con Toothless corriendo emocionado de un lado para otro y oliendo todo lo que encontraba a su paso.

No llevaban mucho caminando cuando de pronto Toothless apoyó las patas en el tronco de un árbol especialmente gordo y comenzó a olfatear y ladrar.

— Toothless, deja a las pobres ardillas en paz. — dijo Hiccup.

Astrid siguió con la vista hacia donde Toothless miraba para ver también a la ardilla en cuestión, pero no encontró ninguna, sólo después de enfocar la vista por unos momentos, vio un nido muy alto en una rama. Un nido que iba a caerse pronto.

— Hey, mira. ¿Qué es eso?

Astrid caminó hasta el árbol y comenzó a trepar casi sin darle tiempo a Hiccup de percatarse de lo que hacía. Él se precipitó a intentar detenerla, pero para cuando alcanzo la base del árbol, Astrid ya estaba dos metros sobre el piso.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Astrid, te vas a caer!

— Claro que no, yo no soy torpe como tú. — respondió ella muy segura de sí misma subiendo unos cuantas ramas más. Hiccup dejó la canasta sobre el césped y comenzó a ponerse nervioso. Toothless ladraba mientras rebotaba en sus patas delanteras.

— ¡Tu tobillo aún no se recupera del todo! — le recordó — Astrid, no me hagas subir por ti.

— Me gustaría verte intentarlo — se rió ella.

Por supuesto eso era algo que Hiccup preferiría evitar. Nunca fue bueno trepando árboles de niño y menos podría hacerlo ahora de adulto. Sus brazos y piernas eran demasiado largos como para ponerse de acuerdo en donde sujetarse, por lo que siguió despotricando desde la base.

Astrid bufó. Hiccup estaba exagerando, el tobillo no le dolía y era perfectamente capaz de subir y bajar ella sola. Ya llevaba unos 5 metros escalados. Después de otro metro más, finalmente alcanzó el nido.

Casi esperaba encontrarlo vacío, pero para su sorpresa había un pichón de ave en él. Era un cotorro de color azul, lo suficientemente grande como para tener plumas pero lo suficientemente joven como para no poder volar.

— Aw, hola pequeño. ¿dónde están tus padres? — después de preguntar se sintió estúpida como princesa Disney. Mejor tomó al ave y se dispuso a bajar.

Hiccup se tranquilizó un poco al verla comenzar a descender, pero creyó que seguramente se había lastimado la muñeca cuando la vio usar solo la mano derecha.

— Astrid, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué te pasó en la mano?

— Estoy bien, ya voy para abajo. — respondió teniendo cuidado de no poner el pie en alguna rama frágil.

— ¿Te lastimaste? — insistió Hiccup.

— No, estoy bien. — volvió a responder comenzando a perder la paciencia.

— ¿Qué tienes en la mano?

— ¡Un ave, Hiccup! Por el amor de Dios, no me distraigas.

Justo cuando terminó de decir la última frase apoyó el pie del esguince – por su puesto que tenía que ser el del esguince – en una rama demasiado delgada cómo para sostener su peso y ésta se rompió. Astrid soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando su otro pie se resbaló de la otra rama en la que se apoyaba. En un último momento alcanzó a agarrarse con la mano derecha, pues con la izquierda sujetaba protectoramente al ave que seguía somnolienta mientras se la apretujaba al pecho.

— ¡Astrid! — gritó Hiccup mientras veía como su protegida se balanceaba con una mano a poco menos de tres metros del suelo.

Astrid buscó ciegamente con los pies algún lugar dónde apoyarlos, pero no había nada.

— ¡Te dije que no me distrajeras!

Hiccup entró en pánico por unos segundos antes de recordarse que debía tranquilizarse. Los ladridos de Toothless no estaban ayudando. Estaba a punto de intentar subir cuando se lo pensó mejor. Astrid ya no estaba tan lejos del piso y descubrió que si estiraba las manos lo más que podía sobre su cabeza, podía alcanzar sus tobillos.

Astrid estaba empezando a asustarse de verdad pues su brazo se estaba cansando rápidamente y los dedos estaban comenzando a resbalarse, cuando sintió las manos de Hiccup en sus tobillos y se tranquilizó un poquito.

— Astrid, vas a tener que soltarte.

— ¿Qué?

— No te preocupes, no voy a dejarte caer.

— ¿Cómo se supone que vas a…?

— Confía en mí, suéltate. — trató de impregnarle a su voz una calma que no sentía, pero al menos tuvo el efecto deseado en ella, pues Astrid ya no puso más objeciones.

Su brazo estaba en llamas y la palma de su mano ardía con los raspones que la corteza del árbol le estaba proporcionando. Cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho, se soltó.

Sintió las manos de Hiccup deslizarse por sus piernas mientras caía en línea recta con rapidez y en menos de dos segundos se encontró siendo cargada por él como niña de tres años. Casi pareció que el arranque de adrenalina no había valido la pena.

Entonces el pajarito chilló al sentirse aplastado por el pecho de ambos, pero Astrid se tomó un segundo más para inhalar una bocanada de aire. Miró a Hiccup a la cara y se empezó a reír. Él intentó fruncirle el ceño pero terminó riendo con ella. Astrid cayó sobre sus pies con un brinco y entonces le enseñó a la víctima rescatada.

— Es un cotorro azul. — dijo — Usualmente sólo hay verdes.

— Está muy pequeño, debiste dejarlo en el nido, Astrid.

— No, ¿cómo crees? El nido estaba a punto de caerse.

Ambos miraron hacia arriba sólo para ver al nido apenas atorado con una de las ramitas que lo formaban al árbol, pero de cabeza. El ave ya se hubiera caído.

— ¿Ves? Estando tan chiquita no hubiera sobrevivido.

Hiccup apretó los labios.

— Ahora sus padres no lo van a querer.

Astrid miró al avecilla entre sus manos, había vuelto a sumirse en un estado de adormecimiento. Dejó escapar un quejido pensativo y luego se dirigió a la canasta. Dejó al ave en el suelo y Toothless se aproximó a olerla.

— ¿Qué haces?

— Está medio atontada, le voy a dar agua. Algo me dice que sus padres hace mucho que no la cuidan. Si ellos no la quieren, yo sí.

— Astrid, ni siquiera sabes como cuidar un ave.

— Aprenderé.

Una vez que le hubo dado agua se puso de pie y le entregó la canasta a Hiccup.

— Además si dices que ahora que tiene mi olor impregnado sus papás no la van a querer, entonces ya no hace mucha diferencia. — concluyó mientras reemprendía la caminata.

Hiccup suspiró, pero la siguió de todos modos. Ya que se le había metido la idea en la cabeza no se la iba a poder sacar.

— ¿Cómo sabes que es niña? — inquirió al notar que estaba refiriéndose al ave en femenino.

— Intuición, yo también soy niña. — dijo como si fuera obvio. — Le pondré Stormfly. — añadió con una sonrisa.

Hiccup arqueó una ceja.

— ¿Stormfly? ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese?

— Uno mejor que Toothless, sin lugar a dudas. No tienes espacio para criticar.

Después de al manos otra media hora de caminata, al fin llegaron al lago. Astrid le había contado a Hiccup en el camino que su familia tenía un bote de motor que solían usar cuando venían, y lo guardaban en un cuarto de madera cerca de un puerto que su padre había mandado a instalar. Era apenas un pequeño muelle de madera que les facilitaba el subirse al bote, pero con los años se había descuidado.

Astrid decidió preguntarle a su madre por la posibilidad de comprar otro bote, pues no tenía ni idea de qué había sido del anterior.

El lago era enorme y el resultado de una presa algunos kilómetros más adelante. Se instalaron cerca del viejo muelle, en una pequeña entrada de agua que estaba escondida entre mucha maleza. No tenían pensado nadar pero la vista era bonita y el espacio estaba alejado de la presa, por lo que nadie los molestaría.

Como ya habían pasado varias horas desde el desayuno, decidieron que ya era hora de comer lo que habían traído en la canasta, que tan pronto se vio vacía, Astrid la usó para transportar a Stormfly. Toothless se estaba zampando un enorme plato de comida que su dueño le había facilitado.

— He estado pensando en algo — dijo Hiccup a la mitad de la comida. — Ya que te encantan los deportes, ¿no te gustaría aprender algo de defensa personal?

Astrid desvió rápidamente la vista de su nueva mascota a la que alimentaba con pedazos remojados de pan para mirarlo con los ojos muy abiertos.

— ¿Defensa personal? ¿De verdad? ¿Me enseñarías?

Hiccup se rió entre dientes, luego asintió.

— Creo que sería muy útil, ¿no? Además, así aprovecharías esa fuerza descomunal que tienes.

Astrid soltó una exclamación de emoción. Se apresuró a terminar su comida pero Hiccup le recordó que tendrían que esperar un rato antes de ponerse a hacer ejercicio. Astrid bufó, pero no puso objeciones pues sabía que tenía razón.

Se entretuvo cuidando al ave, que después de una comida estaba mucho más animada y comenzó a piar. Toothless se había echado al lado de la canasta e intercambiaba miradas entre sus personas y la nueva mascota. Después de más o menos una hora, Hiccup finalmente empezó a enseñarle a Astrid algunos movimientos básicos.

— ¿Alguna vez te han sorprendido por la espalda? — él sabía que sí, pero era una forma de iniciar la lección.

— La vez que intentaron secuestrarme en el centro comercial. — recordó.

Hiccup se puso atrás de ella y le pasó un brazo por el cuello. Astrid sintió que se le revolvía el estómago cuando su pecho entró en contacto con su espalda y agradeció el tiempo que esperaron después de comer antes de ponerse a entrenar, pues no quería devolver lo que tenía dentro.

Hiccup se sujetó la muñeca del brazo con el que la había apresado con la otra mano y comenzó a darle instrucciones. Astrid frunció el ceño y alejó todos los factores que pudieran distraerla de su mente.

— Bien, hagámoslo con movimientos lentos — dijo. — Si alguien te llega por la espalda e intenta estrangularte tienes que girar la cabeza hacia mi mano, eso reducirá la asfixia, ¿de acuerdo? Nunca hacia mi codo, eso la empeorará.

Astrid giró su cabeza como él le indicaba.

— Muy bien, así, ahora levanta tu mano e intenta golpearme en los ojos, eso hará que tu atacante de distraiga y retire la cara, usa ese momento para salir de su agarre y torcerle el brazo.

Hiccup la guió en lo que tenía que hacer siempre con movimientos lentos para poder explicárselo con claridad.

— Bien, ahora usa tu codo para golpear el suyo — explicó señalando el brazo que ella aún sostenía.

Astrid hizo el ademán de golpearlo con un codazo.

— ¿Y ahora?

— Y ahora corres lo más rápido que puedas a buscarme mientras tu atacante se queda en el piso.

Astrid se rió ante el chiste, pero a la vez se mordió el labio al pensar que él estaba dando por sentado que seguiría siendo su guardaespaldas por tiempo indefinido. El pensamiento le agradaba quizá un poco más de lo conveniente.

Siguieron practicando más movimientos por mucho rato, Astrid siempre ávida de aprender más, dejando luego de pocos ensayos los movimientos lentos para hacerlos en tiempo real. Hiccup le dijo que lo golpeara de verdad en un par de ocasiones pero a pesar de que aplicó fuerza en unos cuantos golpes, sabía que no estaba usando todo lo que tenía. Bueno, él tampoco estaba aplicando mucha fuerza al intentar sujetarla. Ser secuestrador jamás le saldría bien.

Cuando finalmente intentó enseñarle como derribar a un enemigo, no contó con que fuera a derribarlo la primera vez. Astrid tampoco a decir verdad, pero se había ido emocionando un poco más con cada movimiento que sin darse cuenta lo tiró aún sin querer.

Entonces un fuerte "tuck" se escuchó y cuando se giró para ver que había sido, se percató que habían estado practicando más cerca de lo que parecía del tronco de un árbol caído que no estaba muy lejos de donde habían comido. Astrid se precipitó a su lado lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¡Hiccup! — exclamó, la angustia impregnada en su voz — ¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¿Estás bien? ¿No ves lucecitas? ¿Recuerdas todo? ¿Sabes quién soy?

Hiccup parpadeó varias veces. Luego se rió por las preguntas de Astrid, eso hasta que sintió un pinchazo en la cabeza que lo hizo gruñir.

— ¿Hiccup?

Toothless se acercó, se sentó a su lado, lo olfateó y le lamió la cara.

— Estoy bien. — respondió y la miró, acariciando distraídamente a su mascota en un gesto conciliador. Desde su ángulo el sol le quedaba en la espalda – no se había dado cuenta de todo el tiempo que había pasado – enmarcando su silueta, pero sus ojos lo miraban con una preocupación que él encontró placentera viniendo de ella. — No, no veo lucecitas, probablemente tengo todos mis recuerdos intactos y definitivamente recuerdo a la valiente y hermosa señorita que tengo que proteger.

Astrid suspiró aliviada. Entonces reparó en el cumplido que le acaba de hacer y frunció el ceño.

— Sí que te golpeaste duro, ¿eh? — preguntó extendiendo la mano para tocarle la nuca.

— ¡Au!

Astrid suspiró.

— Será mejor que volvamos a casa. Hay que ponerte hielo en la cabeza.

—Estoy bien, Astrid. De verdad. Pero tienes razón, hay que volver. Está comenzando a oscurecer.

Entonces Hiccup cayó en la cuenta. _Está comenzando a oscurecer_. En el bosque. Justo como cuando ella escapó. Había que apresurarse a llegar a la cabaña antes de que saliera la luna. Se apuró a recoger todo ante la extrañada mirada de su protegida.

— ¿Tienes prisa?

— No es nada, disculpa. Enseguida llegaremos a casa. — sabía que harían varios minutos caminando y Astrid se sabía el camino mejor que él, pero el intentar reconfortarla le salía sin pensar.

Ella miró al cielo y se dio cuenta que no faltaría mucho para que el sol se perdiera en el occidente. Sonrió, entendiendo su preocupación. Cuando finalmente terminaron de recoger todo, tomó a Stormfly en una mano y torció la sonrisa.

— Listo, vámonos. — decretó, y se le colgó por un brazo. Si el pensaba que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad del bosque, bien por ella. Así tendría una excusa para tomar su mano y caminar hombro con hombro.

*Al llegar a la cabaña, Astrid insistió en que se pusiera hielo, pero él rodó los ojos y dijo que no tenía ninguna contusión sin mencionar que además ya no le dolía. Con un suspiro, lo dejó por la paz.

Astrid seguía fascinada con el ave y lo primero que hizo fue ponerse a construirle una casa provisional hasta que le pudiera servir por el momento antes de regresar a Berk y comprarle una jaula apropiada. Estaba bastante entretenida cuando Hiccup anunció que él tomaría una ducha primero. Astrid asintió y continuó con su tarea.

Como al salir del baño, ella seguía hablando con el ave y el perro muy ensimismada, él tuvo que preparar la cena, no sin antes arrastrarla hasta el baño y decirle que era su turno. A Stormfly no le pasaría nada si la dejaba bajo su supervisión unos minutos.*

Cuando finalmente no tuvieron nada más que hacer, eran pasadas las nueve de la noche pero a pesar de estar cansados, ninguno tenía ganas de irse a dormir pues no querían que el día acabara. Hiccup sirvió dos tazas de chocolate caliente para sentarse frente al fuego ahora que la noche había comenzado a enfriar el ambiente otra vez.

Astrid recordó como le había mencionado que solía sentarse en las piernas de su padre y la afirmación había quedado bailando en el aire con el peso del elefante en la habitación del que ambos habían pretendido no notar su presencia. Ella se dio cuenta de que a final de cuentas, había sido una advertencia.

Una advertencia que en este momento estaba a punto de cumplirse y ninguno puso objeción al respecto. Sin nada más que una mirada significativa antes de consumar el acto, Astrid se acomodó en su regazo y Hiccup la recibió sin quejas.

— ¿Qué tal la cabeza?

— Estoy bien. — rodó los ojos. — ¿Qué tal esas manos? Tenían raspones después de la escalada del árbol.

Astrid le enseñó sus palmas.

— Meh, he tenido peores.

Hiccup dejó su taza a un lado y le tomó las manos entre las suyas con delicadeza para examinarlas, o al menos eso era en apariencia, en verdad sólo quería una excusa para sostenerlas.

— Sobrevivirás.

Astrid se rió entre dientes. Él se le unió pero no le soltó las manos. Entonces ella sintió el aliento de él en la sien y luego sus labios creándole patrones en la piel con el tacto suave como el aleteo de un canario. La bebida que habían estado tomando casi parecía alcohólica, pues les perturbaba los sentidos e inhibía la prudencia volviéndolos más osados. Astrid se descubrió inclinándose hacia él, quien le deslizó los labios hasta el pómulo para volver a besarla.

Astrid sintió una calidez extenderse por dentro que no tenía nada que ver con lo que bebía. Lo miró con una sonrisa de medio lado y después se acercó ella misma para besarlo también. Olía muy bien, ¿qué jabón usaría? ¿o sería un after-shave? Sin darse cuenta le recorrió la piel con el punta de la nariz con suavidad por la barbilla.

De pronto se miraron a los ojos con los parpados a medio abrir y la perspectiva de probar el chocolate de la boca de quien tenían enfrente resultó imposiblemente tentadora.

Sin ser apenas consientes de lo que estaban haciendo, se inclinaron y sus labios se tocaron con un roce lo suficientemente delicado como para casi confundirse con la sensación de ser simplemente dos alientos que se mezclan, pero lo suficientemente firme como para estar ahí.

Lo suficientemente firme como para estar ahí y traerles la inconfundible sensación de que estaban cruzando, sin darse cuenta, una línea no muy bien definida, lo que bastó dispersar un poco la niebla que les había nublado el juicio.

Astrid parpadeó de pronto abrumada como si subiera a la superficie después de estar sumergida en una marea de sensaciones, olores y sabores que la habían arrastrado hasta la penumbra. No notó que los orbes verdes de Hiccup también se aclararon un poco después de que las pupilas volvieran a su tamaño normal ahora que despertaba de la ensoñación que habían compartido.

El reloj marcó las once de la noche.

*Hiccup parpadeó varias veces y miró a Astrid que parecía también un poco desubicada. Aún sentía el tacto apenas perceptible de un roce en los labios, lo que le decía que efectivamente, no se lo había imaginado.

Astrid desvió la vista del reloj de cucú que su madre había comprado hacía mucho y había colgado al lado de la chimenea cuando aún visitaban la cabaña en familia y miró a Hiccup. Él vio sus ojos un poco más grandes de lo normal dándoles una ilusión de la más pura inocencia. El calor del fuego le había encendido las mejillas destacándole las pecas y de pronto sintió que había estado a punto de cometer un acto irreparable.

—Uhm, tal vez deberíamos ir a dormir. — su voz sonaba estrangulada.

—Sí, claro. Estoy cansada. — concordó ella volviendo a apartar la vista hacía sus piernas, como concentrándose para poder moverlas.

Se bajó con lentitud y Hiccup recogió las tazas olvidadas y se dirigió a la cocina. Ella fue al baño para cepillarse los dientes, evitando mirarse al espejo. Si tenía la cara tan roja como la sentía seguramente perecía farolito de navidad y más vergüenza le iba a dar si se miraba.

Ni siquiera el ardor de la menta en la pasta dental pudo deshacer el cosquilleo que sentía en los labios y sabía que si no estaba sonriendo como una completa idiota era porque aún seguía un poco deslumbrada y su cerebro aún no terminaba de procesar la información de lo que acababa de pasar y lo que esto conllevaba. No tenía muchas ganas de asimilarlo por el momento, así que lo guardó al fondo de su mente y se concentró en las sensaciones que aquel pequeño roce le había provocado.*

Cuando entró al cuarto de Hiccup y se metió entre las mantas, no pudo hacer otra cosa más que escuchar. Lo escuchó seguir su ejemplo de lavarse los dientes y después de otros minutos, escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse y luego lo sintió abrir las mantas para unirse a ella en la cama. Antes de que las cosas pudieran ponerse incómodas, Astrid se arrastró hasta él y volvió a abrazarlo por el torso para dormir, sin verlo a la cara. Se relajó considerablemente cuando él reciprocó su gesto.

Estaba casi segura de que no lo sacaría a tema, y decidió que si él no lo comentaba, ella tampoco. Estaba feliz entre sus brazos justo ahora, y eso no tenía porqué cambiar. Una vez llegada a esa conclusión, se quedó dormida.

Hiccup, por el contrario no pudo conciliar el sueño tan fácilmente. No podía dejar de pensar y analizar una y otra vez todo lo que la chica entre sus brazos lo hacía sentir. No podía seguir negándolo o fingir que no era así: la quería de una manera que sabía que no debería de quererla.

Miró su cara durmiente y tragó pesado. Astrid era lo suficientemente inocente como para aferrarse a él en sueños y sentirse segura sin sospechar lo que él sentía. Temió que si ella llegara a descubrir la verdad de sus sentimientos se asustara y su relación se viera afectada. ¿Cómo iba a protegerla de los demás si no podía cuidarla de él mismo?

Astrid se removió en sueños y se apretó más a él. Hiccup le acarició la cabeza enredando sus dedos en el cabello dorado y sonrió sintiéndose culpable. Por ahora la tenía aquí, cerca. Eso tendría que bastar por el momento. No quiso pensar que si podía tenerla cerca, en realidad eso bastaría por siempre.

Había caído, no podía negarlo. Astrid lo había tentado con sus sonrisas, sus bromas, sus sobornos e incluso hasta con sus inseguridades y defectos. Había mordido el cebo y el veredicto era culpable.

Después de finalmente decidirse a besarle una ceja, se quedó dormido con la persistente angustia arañándole la conciencia.

* * *

¡Listo! de verdad que nunca me cansaré de agradecerles a todos su infinita paciencia y sus amables palabras. Chicos y chicas, los amo, valen un montón, nunca cambien, y demás cursilerías que suenan hipócritas pero que les digo desde el fondo de mi corazoncito. :'3

En fin, ¡salió Stormfly! yeey, por fin. ¿Creyeron que me había olvidado de ella? ¡Pues no! AL adoro, yo quiero un Nadder.

Y pues con las prisas no he revisado esto tanto como me gustaría, así que si ven algún error no duden en decírmelo, que no les dé pena ni flojera. Me ayudarían bastante, plis.

En fin, ahora sí, nos leemos muy pronto.

**NOTA EXTRA:**

Me han hecho llegar el dato que mi metáfora en el siguiente párrafo confundió:

_Astrid recordó como le había mencionado que solía sentarse en las piernas de su padre y la afirmación había quedado bailando en el aire con el peso del elefante en la habitación del que ambos habían pretendido no notar su presencia. Ella se dio cuenta de que a final de cuentas, había sido una advertencia._

Lo del elefante en la habitación, en un principio consideré dejarlo pero al final decidí conserbarlo, pues después de todo sí he leído esa metáfora en español. La saqué del idioma inglés, y es la siguiente por aquellos que la desconozcan:  
"There's an elephant in the room" - Es un refrán que literalemente significa "Hay un elefante en la habitación" y quiere decir que hay algo muy obvio a la vista de todos pero que deciden ignorarlo de todos modos.

Una disculpa si los confundí, he ahí la explicación.


	7. Capítulo 6: Coartada

¡Listo! Tal y como lo prometí. Algo tarde pero sigue siendo martes.

He de decir que además gracias a que me hicieron algunas acertadas correcciones del capítulo anterior, el cual estaba desesperada por subir porque se los debía desde hace mucho, he corregido y **_agregado _**algunas cosas. En la primera parte corregí errores de redacción y en la segunda – la de el "casi beso" frente a la chimenea – añadi unos parrafos enteros, también cuando recién llegan a la cabaña después del "picnic" que tienen cerca del lago. Los parrafos que agregé los destaqué poniendolos entre asteriscos para que los pudieran encontrar más facilmente, por lo que si se quieren pasar a leer eso primero, adelante.

La correcciones en general comienzan desde que él le enseña defensa personal. Y además, al final-final de capítulo, después de las notas de autor agregé una aclaración.

Y pues nada más, si ya tienen con ustedes la insulina, ¡a leer!

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Coartada**

Habían pasado varios días desde aquel pequeño "desliz", tal y como lo llamaba Hiccup, en el que el mundo había temblado bajo sus pies. No era que estuvieran pretendiendo que no había pasado, porque eran perfectamente consientes que sí había pasado. Simplemente habían llegado a un tácito acuerdo de no traerlo a tema si no hasta _después_.

Cuándo era exactamente después, no sabían. ¿Por qué? Porque realmente no había necesidad de traer algo a flote que pudiera arruinar la agradable rutina que había nacido entre los dos.

Pronto sus días tomaron un ritmo estable en el que por las tardes practicaban defensa personal y esporádicamente se les escapaba un roce quizá demasiado intencional y una mirada tal vez un poco insinuante cuando lograban derribar al otro. Ah, y es que derribar a Hiccup era la parte favorita del entrenamiento de Astrid.

Una vez que Hiccup comenzó a enseñarle algunos movimientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, Astrid descubrió que, si no había árboles de por medio que pudieran provocar una potencial amnesia, tenía un especial placer el tirarlo al piso haciendo gala de toda la fuerza que tenía para después empujarle los hombros contra el suelo y dirigirle una sonrisa victoriosa.

Hiccup siempre dejaba escapar un "ugh" cuando su espalda golpeaba la dura superficie y Astrid soltaba un triunfal "¡Ja!". Una vez incluso se atrevió a estamparle un audible beso en la frente después de hacerlo caer. Soltó una risa nerviosa y se quitó. Lo vio palparse la piel debajo del cabello, pero se tranquilizó cuando él sonrió también.

En las noches Hiccup se dio cuenta que cada quien ya tenía "su lado de la cama" y que había sido ridículamente fácil acostumbrarse a dormir juntos. A veces se quedaban hablando de cualquier tontería antes de finalmente caer en el mundo de los sueños, ella usando su hombro de almohada.

Astrid descubrió que le gustaba dormir con el cabello suelto, pues Hiccup enredaba los dedos en él distraídamente cuando charlaban antes de dormir y la sensación resultaba muy agradable.

Por todo esto, Astrid solamente pensaba en "aquella noche" sólo de vez en cuando para rememorar y tratar de evocar la sensación de ese singular roce de labios, que jamás admitiría, se sentía un tanto insegura como para intentar repetir.

No fue si no hasta varias noches después que estaba en su habitación hincada frente al baúl que estaba a los pies de su cama alimentando a Stormfly mientras Hiccup preparaba la cena, que se puso, sin quererlo, a analizar todo lo ocurrido y sus pensamientos y sentimientos al respecto.

Recordó lo bien que se sentía estar con él y lo mucho que se iba a desanimar cuando el contrato acabara.

Astrid dejó de acariciar al ave repentinamente, sintiendo un desagradable vacío que iba desde el pecho hasta el estómago. Le dejaba un sabor amargo de boca indeseable y angustiante.

Se dio cuenta que no, no sólo pasaría un mal trago cuando el contrato acabara. Todo lo que había en su cabeza era un "el contrato no puede acabar". No podía, la sola idea era horrible. Mucho más insoportable que la primera vez que la consideró.

¿Porqué? ¿Qué había cambiado? Un poco de tiempo con él y ahora…

La realidad la golpeó tan duro que tuvo que sentarse en el suelo y tomarse un momento para asimilarlo.

"Lo quiero" pensó, y su mente no podía enfocarse en nada más. "Lo quiero" se llevó una mano al cabello y respiró hondo cerrando los ojos. "Por todos los cielos, _lo quiero_" La verdad de sus sentimientos la abrumó y angustió a niveles iguales.

Stormfly gorjeó y Astrid le palmeó la cabeza con un dedo sin mirarla antes de levantarse del suelo y ponerse de pie para dar vueltas por la habitación.

"¿Qué voy a hacer? Esto no es bueno, me he dejado llevar. Antes me atraía y eso estaba bien, supongo. Pero después de convivir con él, ahora le tengo cariño y esa combinación sólo podía llevarme a un lugar. Lo quiero, por Dios, ¡lo quiero!" No podía superarlo ni salir de su asombro. "Esto no debía ser así, era un juego ¿no? Porque ¿cómo él podría fijarse en una niña que tiene miedo incluso de dormir sola?"

Pero algo en su mente le decía que eso era mentira. Ya no tenía miedo a dormir sola, era simplemente que ya no _quería_ dormir sola. Su inseguridad y terrores nocturnos no eran más que una excusa que se decía a sí misma para seguir acudiendo cada noche a la otra habitación. Sacudió la cabeza y empujó a un lado el pensamiento. Un dilema a la vez.

Entonces se detuvo abruptamente una vez más en su caminar en círculos y se sentó en la cama para ponerse de pie dos segundos después. "No podría fijarse en mí ¿verdad?" volvió a sentarse, esta vez despacio. "No hay manera de que me vea como otra cosa que una niña asustada." De pronto la ansiedad en su pecho tomó un tinte doloroso, como si plomo derretido se le hubiera instalado en los pulmones dificultándole respirar y le hiciera pesado el pecho.

— Esto no debió ser así… — murmuró con pesar.

Una cosa era jugar a las miradas y a los roces que pretendían ser casuales, y otra muy diferente era sentir que te asfixiabas si no había ninguna mirada ni toque en el día. Astrid se sabía en problemas. "Me va a doler" pensó, "Me va a doler mucho." Se lamentó enterrando el rostro en las manos. Y era cierto, le iba a doler cuando él la rechazara sin ni siquiera darse cuenta.

¿Pero qué podía hacer? La perspectiva de pasar a solas tanto tiempo con él aislados del mundo de pronto sonaba terriblemente peligrosa. Algo que sólo podía terminar en tragedia para ella, con los sentimientos magullados antes incluso de que terminaran de formarse.

De pronto se dio cuenta el porqué no había querido analizar sus sentimientos a profundidad la vez de ese _casi beso_ que compartieron al calor de la hoguera. ¡Por supuesto! no quería salir herida, no quería darse cuenta de que lo quería, que estaba a un paso del punto sin retorno. Pero ahora ya era muy tarde… ¿lo era?

"Aguarda un segundo, eso es. Sólo tengo que alejarme" razonó "Si me alejo de él o al menos sociabilizo con alguien más, tal vez pueda impedir que las cosas empeoren."

¿Pero cómo? Estaba en una cabaña en medio de la nada sin ninguna excusa para volver de sus vacaciones tan repentinamente. Quiso hablar con Eep o con Tooth y por más patético que sonara, pedirles un consejo, pero aquí ni siquiera había señal. Lo máximo que había logrado eran unos minutos con su madre por el radio de Hiccup una vez cada pocos días.

Esperen, ¡Tooth! ¡Su cumpleaños! Aguarden otro segundo, ¿qué día era? Astrid se precipitó a su escritorio para buscar el teléfono móvil y checar el calendario. Era jueves por la noche, lo que significaba que podían regresar al día siguiente para poder estar a tiempo el sábado de la fiesta. Con la luz de la nueva excusa, Astrid abrió la puerta y corrió a la cocina casi con emoción.

— ¡Hiccup! — la escuchó él gritar su nombre desde el pasillo, para aparecer segundos después vestida con su pijama y el cabello húmedo sin su característica trenza.

— ¿Qué ocurre?

— Hay que regresar. — dijo repentinamente.

Hiccup se detuvo con el sartén en la mano y la miró.

— ¿Qué? — apagó la estufa y se giró para encararla, tenía el presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien — ¿Por qué? — preguntó extrañado y sin pensar.

— La fiesta de Tooth, es éste sábado. Mañana es viernes y le prometí que estaría con ella. Tenemos que regresar.

Hiccup parpadeó tomándose un momento para procesar lo que ella le estaba diciendo. Suspiró. Esto iba a ser difícil. Mientras Astrid se duchaba había hablado con Bertha, quien le había dado instrucciones de permanecer en la cabaña unos días más de lo previsto, ya que el día de su regreso estaba por llegar y el asunto de los agresores aún no se solucionaba del todo.

El cuerpo de policía había logrado aprehender a una parte de la banda después de un tiroteo en uno de los escondites que tenían y por fin habían logrado descubrir, pero desde luego, el incidente los había puesto sobre aviso y mientras los interrogatorios no lograran sacarle a alguno de los miembros información valiosa, la investigación se había estancado.

Bertha estaba segura de que alguno soltaría la lengua, pero hasta que no atraparan a los rufianes en su totalidad, Astrid debía permanecer escondida fuera de la vista de quien fuera que pudiera ser una potencial amenaza, más aun cuando uno de los desgraciados había hecho un comentario mordaz acerca de que Bertha no podría hacer nada la próxima vez que su jefe le desapareciera a su hijita adorada.

Hiccup miró los ojos esperanzados de Astrid, y casi le dolió el tener que romperle las ilusiones, pero su seguridad era más importante que la fiesta de su amiga.

— Astrid, no podemos. — comenzó despacio.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? — su cara reflejaba sorpresa, Hiccup no solía negarle nada — Pero es casi fin de semana, el lunes entro a clases y no podemos quedarnos aquí tanto tiempo, ¿verdad?

Hiccup volvió a suspirar. No sabía que decirle, Bertha no le había dicho expresamente que se lo ocultara, pero habían manejado todo el incidente a sus espaldas y hablar de ello era un asunto delicado. Temía que Astrid se enojara con él por mentirle, y descubrió que no quería que eso pasara, menos ahora que parecían haber alcanzado un nuevo nivel en su relación. De cualquier modo, sabía que la verdad era la mejor opción.

— Astrid, la verdad es que … — se atoró, no sabía cómo comenzar.

¿Tu madre está atrapando a los bandidos que intentaron secuestrarte y por eso no vino? ¿No es seguro volver? ¿Confía en mí y te lo diré todo cuando regresemos, a pesar de que no sé cuando será eso? Ninguna parecía buena opción. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza pasándosela por el cabello en un gesto de frustración.

— ¿La verdad es qué? — inquirió instándolo a seguir.

— No podemos regresar porque no es seguro para ti, — dijo finalmente — tu madre aún no atrapa a tus secuestradores y piensa… _sabe_, que lo intentarán de nuevo.

Cual quiera que fuera la razón que Astrid estaba esperando escuchar, definitivamente no era esa. La afirmación la tomó por sorpresa.

— ¿Qué?

Hiccup apretó los labios. Ésta iba a ser una larga conversación.

— Ven. — dijo finalmente dejando la espátula que aún sostenía en la barra.

Se dirigió hacia ella y la tomó de la mano para conducirla a la sala. Se sentó en el sofá que solían ocupar frente al fuego, aunque éste aún no había sido encendido. Astrid dudó un segundo antes de sentarse en sus piernas, pero lo hizo de todos modos, pues en teoría, no tenía razones para no hacerlo y hubiera resultado extraño que se negara cuando todavía la noche anterior había saltado a su regazo como lo hacía todos los días.

Hiccup tomó aire antes de empezar, después se dispuso a relatarle todo desde el principio. La noche que atacaron a Bertha y Stoick, el plan de su madre, porqué no había venido con ellos, porqué tenían que seguir en la cabaña por un poco más de tiempo y que desgraciadamente tendría que perderse la fiesta de su amiga.

Astrid lo escuchó sin decir nada. De vez en cuando, él le pasaba los dedos por el cabello para quitárselo de la cara o le tomaba la mano y le acariciaba los dedos, cada gesto destinado a ser gentil, suavizarle las noticias y facilitarle su asimilación, lo que la forzaba a fijar la vista en algún punto de la habitación para evitar concentrarse en su tacto.

Cuando finalmente acabó, se quedaron en silencio. Astrid tragó, dejando que su mente se hiciera a la idea de todo lo que le acababan de contar. Lo entendía. Entendía que su madre sólo quería su bienestar y seguridad, y no iba a ser injusta y enojarse con ella porque no se lo dijo desde un principio. Claro que estaba molesta, pero podía comprender sus razones aunque no las aprobara. No era la primera vez que ocurría y Astrid estaba acostumbrada a éste tipo de situaciones desde pequeña, pues su madre siempre había tenido puestos importantes. Sin embargo tendría que tener una charla con ella para decirle que ya estaba grande y podía manejar la información.

Tampoco iba a ser injusta con Hiccup, él sólo estaba siguiendo órdenes y además la había ayudado tanto que estar enojada con él se le figuraba ridículo.

Entendía el porqué las cosas tenían que ser así, pero eso no significaba que entender se lo pusiera más fácil, pues ahora también entendía que tenía que quedarse a solas con él por tiempo indefinido y que estaba en problemas.

— ¿Astrid? — la llamó él cuando ella no dijo nada.

— Está bien. — contestó, y tomó una bocanada de aire que no pareció ser suficiente. — Entiendo. Está bien.

¿Sería muy extraño que pasara encerrada en su habitación el resto de su estancia en la montaña? El temor a ser lastimada la hacía casi preferir el insomnio a pasar la noche en la habitación de Hiccup escuchando su corazón latir pausadamente al enterrar la cara en su pecho.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera empezar a levantarse siquiera, él la tomó por un brazo, y aunque no pretendía ser un gesto para detenerla, no se movió.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — preguntó con suavidad acariciándole la mejilla con la parte externa de los dedos — ¿Es sólo por la fiesta de tu amiga?

Antes de que procesara lo que estaba haciendo, Astrid se descubrió sacudiendo la cabeza, distraída por la sensación de su piel en contacto con la de ella. Se preguntó porqué no podía evitar ser sincera con él siempre.

— No es nada — se apresuró a añadir.

Hiccup reparó en que Astrid se había resistido a abrazarlo y recargarse en él como siempre solía hacer cuando compartían el sofá, y eso lo dejaba con una sensación de desasosiego. Se sentía como si lo estuviera evitando y la inquietud que eso le proporcionaba lo asombró. Al menos no estaba rechazando su toque.

— Recuerda que si no me dices lo que sucede, no podré ayudarte.

"¿Qué es lo que sucede? Deja de ser tan amable conmigo y entonces tal vez puedas ayudarme" pensó frustrada. Volvió a negar con la cabeza, aún rehusándose a decirle el porqué quería regresar a su casa pronto.

— Astrid… — murmuró Hiccup, en un intento de persuadirla, mientras volvía a enredarle los dedos en los dorados mechones.

Ella sintió ganas de gritar. "Bueno, ¿y qué más da?" pensó casi con mordacidad "No hay manera de que me corresponda de todos modos, ¿cuál es la diferencia de desengañarme ahora? Así no guardaré ninguna esperanza por más mínima que sea"

Finalmente lo encaró, su mirada brillando con determinación, y a pesar de que no se sentía con el valor suficiente, lo miró a los ojos, pues quería decírselo de frente, para que supiera que no era broma, que lo que estaba a punto de decir era en serio y venía desde su corazón.

Hiccup la miraba expectante, ingenuo a la batalla que se había desarrollado en su interior.

— Te quiero — soltó sin anestesia, firme pero en un susurro — Te quiero. — repitió un poco más fuerte, era más fácil una vez que ya lo había dicho una vez.

Hiccup la miró estupefacto por unos segundos, después compuso una sonrisa ligera que no terminó de alcanzar su ojos.

— Yo también te quiero, Astrid. — le contestó. — Pero no entiendo qué…

— No — Astrid tuvo ganas de golpearse la cara con la palma de la mano. En su lugar le tomó la cara entre ambas manos tal vez con un poco más fuerza de la necesaria y acercó su rostro al suyo, su tono casi como si le estuviera explicando un concepto complicado a un niño pequeño — No lo entiendes, yo _te quiero_, Hiccup.

Astrid casi pudo oír el clic de su cerebro cuando comprendió a qué se refería. Las mejillas de ambos estaban tres tonos más coloradas de lo normal. Se quedaron en silencio mirándose fijamente. Astrid sentía un nudo en la garganta. Se acabó, estaba hecho. Cuando él se limitó a mirarla con una cara que dejaba ver que estaba pensando a toda velocidad, sintió la necesidad de explicarse.

— Yo, yo sé que probablemente no me creas y que pienses que sólo soy una niña, pe… pero es que no pude evitarlo. Tú no simplemente te hiciste cargo de mí, si no que de verdad me cuidaste, pude sentir que te importaba y… y eras amable y comprensivo aún y cuando yo era dura conmigo misma y, y la verdad es que me atraías desde un principio, y entonces de repente la atracción se mezcló con el cariño que comencé a tenerte y ahora te quiero, y sé que tú no puedes verme de la misma manera que yo a ti, pero yo… — sintió horrorizada que la garganta se le cerraba con un ardor característico que precedía al llanto, haciendo que la voz se le quebrara.

Le soltó el rostro y giró el suyo para esconderlo. Se rehusaba con cada célula de su ser a llorar. No iba a llorar, no y mil veces **_no_**. Quiso aplastarse las palmas de las manos a las cuencas oculares pero temió que si lo hacía dejaría todavía más en evidencia las ganas de llorar que sentía.

— Lo… — carraspeó — lo siento. — dijo despacio para evitar que se le volviera a quebrar la voz. Lo mejor sería irse ahora antes de que pudiera avergonzarse más a sí misma.

Hiccup reaccionó entonces, al ver los ojos azules a punto de deshacerse en agua y sentirla querer alejarse de él. La sostuvo rápidamente para evitar que se fuera, y por alguna razón que él agradecía, se quedó.

— Astrid, espera.

La vio tragar pesado varias veces, seguramente para devolver las lágrimas a donde ella consideraba debían quedarse. Sintió que se le partía el corazón.

Estaba, nuevamente, en un dilema moral. Lo correcto sería decirle que agradecía sus sentimientos, pero alentarla a que buscara a alguien de su edad en su lugar. Y sin embargo, pensar en Astrid con alguien más le retorcía el estómago en un sentimiento que no podía ser otro que celos.

¿Y cómo despreciar sus sentimientos, pedirle que olvidara lo que sentía y hacerla pensar que le era indiferente? Eso sería engañarla. O peor aún, decirle que estaba confundida y hacer menos sus emociones sólo por tener trece años. No era justo. ¿Pero que iba a hacer? ¿Qué le podía decir? Se preguntó por segunda vez esa misma noche.

La verdad.

No podía decirle otra cosa más que la verdad, porque no importaba qué fuera, no quería mentirle a Astrid.

— Astrid, escucha. — suspiró. Como notó que ella no lo miraba, la tomó de la barbilla y le giró la cara en su dirección para que lo hiciera. — Yo… yo también te quiero, Astrid. — confesó a media voz — pero…

Ella lo interrumpió.

— ¿Qué…? — lo miró como si le acabara de hablar en otro idioma.

Hiccup no pudo evitar sonreír, y ésta vez la sonrisa sí alcanzó sus ojos.

— Yo también te quiero, Astrid. — repitió — De la misma manera que tú describes.

— Pero yo… ¿Qué no me ves como una niña?

Hiccup volvió al hábito de acariciarle la mejilla.

— Eres mucho menor que yo, eso no puede evitarse. Pero también eres inteligente y más madura de lo que te das crédito. Además, yo también puedo sentir que te importo y que te preocupas por mí, ¿verdad? — Ella asintió sin dudar y él sonrió — Yo tampoco puedo evitarlo. Te quiero, Astrid.

Algo así como un líquido cálido le recorrió todas las venas y limpió el plomo que tenía en el pecho. Sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas y el nudo en su garganta se deshizo con una oleada de alegría y alivio.

— Tú me quieres. — dijo mirándolo con cuidado, casi como si le preguntara. Hiccup descubrió que su reacción le inspiraba ternura.

— Sí, te quiero.

Astrid jadeó una risa y él no pudo evitar sentirse feliz también. "Ella me quiere, no tiene miedo de lo que siento por ella ni piensa que es extraño. Me quiere."

Astrid lo abrazó entonces, fuerte y atrayéndolo hacia sí lo más que pudo, él se rió y le correspondió el gesto. Ella tenía ganas de besarlo, ésta vez de verdad, pues desde aquella primera noche frente al fuego en ese mismo sofá-mecedora, la piel de los labios le ardía en ganas de concretar el beso, pero de todos modos no se atrevía, pues temía ser demasiado inexperta.

En su lugar le besó la mejilla despacio, después movió los labios hacia su mandíbula, tratando de buscar que las sensaciones de aquella ocasión surgieran nuevamente, pero estaba repentinamente nerviosa, por lo que no lo consiguió. Sin embargo Hiccup captó sus intenciones y después de sentir un pinchazo de inquietud, decidió hacer a un lado sus preocupaciones y simplemente rendirse a lo inevitable.

Ella se separó un poco para mirarlo con los ojos casi tímidos pero con la silenciosa petición que él ya esperaba. Le acarició la mejilla, ésta vez con el pulgar y la yema de los dedos. Todo rastro de duda se borró de su mente cuando ella dejó caer la mirada a sus labios por un segundo antes de volver a mirarlo a los ojos.

Guiándola con la mano que le acariciaba la mejilla, acercó el rostro al suyo y rozó sus labios con los de ella de una manera casi imperceptible. Astrid inhaló abruptamente logrando probar su aliento, que a su vez se mezcló con el de ella de un manera casi tóxica que ambos pudieron percibir. Después de una pausa, Hiccup volvió a inclinarse y a rozar sus labios con los de ella.

Sin poderse contener ya, Astrid se inclinó para lograr el tan ansiado contacto, y no vieron fuegos artificiales, pero sí los sintieron en donde fuera que su piel se tocaba. Ambos se sintieron mareados con la avalancha de emociones que de pronto se había desatado.

Se abrazaron y besaron, experimentando, acariciando sus caras y cabello, soltando risitas discretas cuando eran torpes o cuando por fin lo hacían bien. Se sentían como idiotas y a la vez felices, y no se detuvieron si no hasta muchos minutos después.

Astrid se separó y soltó una risita, avergonzada del discreto sonido que hicieron sus labios al despegarse. De pronto sus preocupaciones parecían tontas y al pensar en su dilema de hace apenas una hora se daba cuenta que se estaba ahogando en un vaso con agua como toda buena adolescente.

Su mente adolescente además, le decía que ya no estaba soltera. Se mordió la sonrisa y recargó la cabeza en su hombro, sintiéndose ridículamente contenta. Hiccup suspiró mientras le acariciaba la espalda en una mezcla se satisfacción y la inevitable culpa. Se percató que Astrid lo abrazaba con una sonrisa contenta y con firmeza, casi de una manera posesiva. Pero así era ella, después de todo.

"Ahora piensa que soy de su propiedad" pensó con humor. Bueno, tampoco era que estuviera muy equivocada. Entonces ella levantó la vista apoyando la barbilla en su pecho y lo miró.

— ¿Qué? — por un momento le preocupó ser terriblemente mala besando.

Hiccup consideró desechar la pregunta con un "nada", pero ya que ésta parecía ser la noche de las confesiones, decidió que no había que arruinarla diciendo la primera mentira.

— Se me ocurren muchas razones por las que podría ir preso. — murmuró.

Astrid se rió con ligereza.

— Estoy segura de que tu padre tiene algunos contactos que podrían ser de ayuda.

— Y yo estoy seguro de que tu mamá tiene más.

Astrid suspiró con dramatismo.

— De acurdo, si tu no dices nada, tampoco yo lo haré. — sonrió — ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije cuando te entregué el contrato? Esto también puede ser confidencial. — Se rió entre dientes, satisfecha con su propio chiste.

Hiccup se rindió, no quería pensar en eso por ahora. Comenzó a mecerlos distraídamente mientras le enredaba los dedos en el cabello. Era suave y amaba la sensación cuando jugaba con él.

Astrid se mordió el labio, meditando si pedírselo o no, pues no quería sonar muy cursi o – en el peor de los casos – infantil. Sin embargo al final decidió que si ya había llegado hasta aquí arriesgándose, nada podía salir mal.

— Pero sí dime algo.

— ¿Qué cosa?

— Dime que soy tu novia. — dijo atropellando las palabras por la vergüenza que no podía evitar sentir al hacer su petición.

Hiccup detuvo el bambolear de la mecedora de repente y sintió el corazón saltar una vez por la emoción y otra por el susto. Tragó pesado. Tendría que explicarlo con delicadeza.

— Astrid — dijo despacio — No creo que sea buena idea que… que tengamos ese tipo de relación.

— ¿Qué? — levantó la cabeza para mirarlo — ¿Por qué no?

— Pues para empezar soy tu guardaespaldas. Hay un código de ética que…

— ¿Qué dice que debemos tener una relación estrictamente profesional? Pues lo siento pero no me la creo, eso debiste pensarlo antes de seguirme el juego del soborno para empezar a platicar.

— Astrid…

— Astrid nada — espetó y en un rápido movimiento se giró y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él para no tener que torcerse para verlo de frente. — Más te vale que la siguiente razón sea buena, porque si no, no te la valgo. — concluyó sujetándolo por los hombros de la misma manera que hacía cuando lo derribaba y lo aplastaba contra el piso.

Hiccup se congeló por unos segundos debido a su nueva posición y a su repentina fiereza. Estaba en problemas. Astrid enojada olía definitivamente a problemas.

— Bien, ¿quieres una razón válida? — preguntó sujetándola a su vez por la parte superior de los brazos. — ¿Qué crees que pasaría si los demás se enteraran de que eres mi novia? Para empezar nos separarían, ¿quieres eso?

Astrid sacudió la cabeza, rechazando la idea.

— Te dije, nadie tiene porqué saberlo.

Hiccup apretó los labios.

— Astrid, es incorrecto. — dijo tras una pausa, esta vez con más suavidad.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Quién lo dice? ¿Los demás? A los demás qué les importa, esto es entre tú y yo, no tienen porqué meterse.

Hiccup iba a replicar pero Astrid se le adelantó y continuó expresando su punto.

— ¿Es por eso por lo que te niegas? ¿Por lo que dirían los demás? — Astrid parecía indignada. — No me vengas a decir que es porque la sociedad lo ve mal.

Cuando él no respondió, Astrid bufó.

— No te lo puedo creer.

— ¿Y qué me dices de tu madre? ¿Qué crees que hará ella si se entera?

Astrid evadió la pregunta. No tenía ni idea de lo que opinaría su mamá al respecto, pero no quería arriesgarse. Bertha podía adorar a Hiccup, pero recordaba claramente el día en que le había dicho que tendría que esperar hasta los quince años para tener novio.

— Mi mamá sigue formando parte del grupo de "todos los demás". Sigo esperando tu razón válida, Hiccup.

Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero se detuvo antes de objetar otra cosa. Astrid lo miraba como retándolo a decir otra estupidez. Un movimiento en falso y estaría acabado. Cerró la boca y se puso a pensar.

— Dime que no me quieres, dime que no te gusto. Ésa es una razón válida. Pero si me sales con algo que no sea tu opinión, si no la de alguien más… — no tuvo que terminar la frase, su mirada amenazadora lo hizo por ella.

Cuando los minutos pasaban y a él no se le ocurría nada, Astrid volvió a acomodarse recargándose en él y sonrió de lado cuando comenzó a acariciarle el cabello con toda la intensión de distraerlo. Caray, después de un rato Hiccup estaba seguro de que le había hecho una trencita a pesar de no poder verla. Su risa maligna la delataba.

Pasó otro largo minuto cuando soltó otro suspiro cargado de ansiedad y se rindió.

— Astrid.

— ¿Hm?

— Eres… eres mi novia, Astrid.

La sonrisa de victoria que le dirigió le hizo darse cuenta que nunca había tenido oportunidad de ganarle la batalla. Ni ahora ni nunca.

— Bien. No lo olvides. — se acercó y le dio un beso corto en los labios, disfrutando el hecho de que ahora podía hacerlo cuando se le viniera en gana.

Luego de un asentimiento con la cabeza que cerraba el tema, volvió a acomodarse entre sus brazos y ninguno dijo nada por un rato, disfrutando la simple acción de estar cerca. Después de unos minutos, Hiccup suspiró por última vez.

— ¿Y ahora qué?

— Más bien, ¿_Y ahora qué_ le voy a decir a tu madre? — puntualizó él mientras seguía jugando con su cabello rubio.

— Bueno, según tengo entendido, tenemos tiempo indefinido para pensar en una coartada.

* * *

Pues ya llegó a su fin.

Como ven en éste capítulo, ésta era otra de las razones por las que dejé a Astrid de 13 años en primer lugar, pero no lo había mencionado por aquello de los spoilers.

Es decir, como todos a esa edad, solemos vivir nuestras emociones muy intensamente y actuar más impulsivos que cuando crecemos y maduramos un poco. ¿Se imaginan a una muchacha de 15 años sentada en el regazo de quien le gusta y exigiéndole que le diga que es su novio? ja, pues como que no, ¿verdad?

Pero bueno, detalles, detalles.

ya saben que si tienen correcciones, son bienvenidos a hacerlas y se les agradece. Aún después de publicarlos hago correcciones a mis escritos y los actualizo. A Ensoñación le he hecho algunos arreglos, por ejemplo. Pero sólo de redacción. Ahí sí que no he añadido párrafos ni nada.

En fin, lo próximo que publicaré es el epílogo de "**_Ladrona Fantasma_**" que muchos me pidieron, pero por supuesto, primero publicaré el epílogo de ésta historia. De todos modos, ¡nos leemos pronto!


	8. Epílogo: Perpetuo

No me la creo. Pues ahora sí. Ya se acabó. wow.

Creo que estve tan apurada con traerles el siguiente capítulo y el siguiente y el siguiente…. que no me di tiempo de asimilar que ahora sí ya se acabó. D:

Pues bueno, ahora sí ya está el epílogo. Pues no tengo nada más que decir excepto que espero que lo disfruten mucho y agradecerles por quedarse y leer. Al empezar a escribir esta historia muchos huyeron porque no le sgustó ni la temática ni la diferencia de edad, pero aun así ustedes se quedaron y por eso estoy agradecida.

Aquí les va, espero que ahora sí se resuelvan todas las dudas que me dejaron en los reviews. Disfrutenlo :)

* * *

**Epílogo: Perpetuo**

~. DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS .~

Astrid estaba aburrida. Deseaba que al menos la silla en la que estaba sentada (_desparramada_) fuera giratoria para poder entretenerse con algo, pero era fija, y el único sonido que podía escucharse en la habitación era el del incesante teclado al que de vez en cuando acompañaban unos clics del mouse de la computadora. Ninguno de aquellos monótonos sonidos resultaba muy entretenido. Suspiró frustrada por tercera vez y decidió que no aguantaba más.

Se quitó los audífonos de un tirón y los dejó junto con el teléfono móvil en el escritorio para posteriormente levantarse y rodearlo. Hiccup soltó una exclamación de sorpresa cuando ella jaló la silla que él ocupaba para separarla de la superficie que acababa de esquivar y posteriormente sentarse en sus piernas.

— Astrid, ¿qué estás…? — comenzó a decir él, un poco nervioso de que hiciera eso en la oficina.

— Nada, ignórame. Sigue trabajando. — lo cortó ella distraídamente, ya acostumbrada a sus habituales reparos cada que lo "interrumpía". Él por su parte, suspiró, habituado a sus usuales caprichos. Bueno, dudaba que alguien entrara sin tocar de todos modos.

Volvió a acomodar la silla ahora con el nuevo peso sobre sus piernas y se dispuso a – intentar – continuar tecleando. No lo consiguió, desde luego. Astrid le enterró las manos en el cabello mientras tarareaba una canción popular que Hiccup no conocía. Sabía que le estaba trenzando un mechón y de verdad no quería tener que soportar las burlas de sus compañeros de trabajo (principalmente las de los gemelos) por no tener el corazón para deshacérsela sino hasta tener la excusa de ducharse por las noches. Por supuesto, al día siguiente la experiencia se volvía a repetir.

— Astrid, de verdad ¿Qué haces?

— Nada, ¿podrías terminar de una vez? Ya me quiero ir. — respondió distraídamente mientras separaba en tres secciones el mechón que había seleccionado a conciencia.

— Pudiste regresar directo a casa, no tenías porqué llegar a la oficina. — puntualizó acomodándose los lentes sobre el puente de la nariz con la mano que no le rodeaba la cintura para evitar que se cayera.

Astrid gruñó.

— No, gracias. Prefiero llegar juntos.

Hiccup sonrió de medio lado.

— Lo que no quieres es estar sola con nuestros padres. — puntualizó tratando de esconder una sonrisa burlona.

Astrid le jaló el cabello y él compuso una mueca.

— Tú tampoco quieres estar solo con ellos sin mi apoyo moral cuando esos tres se juntan.

— De acuerdo, tienes un punto válido ahí. — concedió — ¿Pero que no tienes cosas que hacer en tu casa antes de que empiece la reunión?

— ¿Cómo qué? ¿Cambiarme de ropa? —Astrid puso los ojos en blanco, señalando con un gesto vago su uniforme de la secundaria — Eso me tomaría ¿qué? ¿Cinco minutos? Y a cambio tendría que estar ahí con nuestros padres una hora entera antes de que te dignaras a aparecer. Eso si te dabas prisa.

— Estoy seguro de que mis papás llegarán después que nosotros, conociendo la agenda de mi papá.

— No me quiero arriesgar — concluyó ella deshaciendo la trencita y volviendo a empezar, pues no le había gustado el resultado. — ¿No me quieres aquí?

— ¡No!

— ¿No?

— Es decir, no es eso. — se apresuró a aclarar — Es que estás aburrida y por consiguiente no me dejas trabajar.

— ¿Te estoy amarrando las manos? No, ¿verdad?

Hiccup suspiró.

— ¿Entonces vas a quedarte justo donde estás hasta que sea mi hora de salida?

— Eso es en quince minutos, Hiccup. — respondió poniendo los ojos en blanco otra vez.

Hiccup exhaló lentamente y fijó la vista en la pantalla. Por supuesto, no recordaba que era lo que estaba tecleando.

Exactamente quince minutos después que dieron las tres de la tarde, Astrid lo apresuró a apagar la computadora y lo jaló fuera de la oficina hasta el estacionamiento para subirse al elegante auto negro al que ya estaba acostumbrada. Arrojó la mochila a la cajuela y se detuvo en seco al abrir la puerta del copiloto.

En el asiento de cuero había una cajita de regalo. Era pequeña y redonda. Indudablemente una pieza de joyería.

— ¿Para mí? — preguntó una vez que se hubo acomodado dentro del auto y Hiccup se le hubiera unido.

— Pues claro, ¿para quién más? ¿Quién más cumple años hoy?

Astrid se inclinó para darle un beso. Después le quitó la tapa y se encontró con un anillo dorado con un arreglo en el centro que combinaba una esmeralda y un zafiro. Astrid nunca había sido el tipo de chica que se interesaba mucho por las joyas, la moda o cualquier otro pasatiempo de típica adolescente, pero desde luego le encantó el regalo. No era de compromiso, ni siquiera de promesa, pero eso no significaba que no fuera a usarlo en el mismo dedo.

— Está increíble. Gracias. — dijo después de mirarlo detenidamente por unos momentos.

— Pruébatelo para ver si te queda, si no podemos mandarlo a ajustar.

Astrid le extendió la caja con el anillo aún dentro.

— Tú pónmelo. — dijo sonriendo divertida.

Hiccup sonrió también y tomó el anillo de la caja. Astrid extendió la mano izquierda en su dirección y él le deslizó el aro en el dedo anular. No necesitaría ajustes. Astrid volvió a besarlo, ésta vez en los labios y se regodeó en que Hiccup ya no dudaba en devolverle las muestras de afecto.

Hoy menos que nunca tenía derecho a dudar, por supuesto. Después de todo, hoy ya era "oficial" y por fin dejarían todo aquello de la confidencialidad de lado en lo que respectaba a su relación, pues hoy ella por fin cumplía quince años.

Hiccup encendió el auto y se dirigieron a la casa de Astrid, donde tenían programada una reunión con Bertha, Stoick y Valka. Celebrarían el cumpleaños de Astrid y – aunque no se dijera en voz alta – la oficialización de su noviazgo. La fiesta con todos sus amigos estaba programada en un salón al día siguiente.

Era cómico, y un show, a decir verdad. Hiccup y Astrid estaban seguros de que sus padres sabían que durante los dos últimos años habían sido algo más, pero hacían como que no se daban cuenta y fingían que se creían que en realidad estaban esperando a que ella cumpliera quince.

Todo comenzó aquél fatídico sábado en el que habían tenido una reunión justo como a la que ahora se dirigían.

Fue cuando recién regresaron de la cabaña donde habían permanecido durante casi un mes. Bertha por fin les había dado luz verde para regresar luego de por fin atrapar a los extorsionistas y secuestradores que estaban tras ella y su hija.

Astrid se había sentido un poco decepcionada de que se le hubieran acabado las mejores vacaciones que había tenido en su corta vida, pero ya llevaba dos semanas faltando a la escuela y sus amigas no tenían ni idea de dónde estaba. Seguramente estarían preocupadas.

Sabía además que probablemente el contrato con Hiccup no volvería a renovarse una vez que llegara a su fin, pero eso ya no la preocupaba. Ahora que eran novios sabía que podían verse cuando quisieran, sin mencionar que también podrían tener citas y salir a pasear todos los fines de semana.

Necesitaría una excusa para explicar todas esas salidas que tenía planeado realizar, pero eso no le preocupaba por el momento. A pesar de ello, al final resultó que no necesitó ninguna excusa. ¿La razón?

La razón se dio cuando esa decisiva y antes mencionada reunión tuvo lugar en el jardín de la residencia de los Haddock. Habían organizado una parrillada para festejar el "triunfo del bien sobre el mal", como lo llamaban burlonamente. Los rufianes estaban en prisión sin derecho a fianza y Astrid estaba segura. Una victoria para final feliz de cuento de hadas, ¿no?

Claro, eso hasta que Astrid pidió usar el baño.

— Es la puerta de al final del pasillo, cariño. — había indicado Valka con un tono maternal. La niña era un encanto a su ojos. Muy bien educada pero de carácter fuerte. Una líder por naturaleza, igual que Hiccup.

Sin embargo Astrid, una vez dentro de la casa, se escurrió escaleras arriba buscando el cuarto de Hiccup. No podían culparla, tenía curiosidad. ¿Ustedes no habrían sentido curiosidad de ver el cuarto de su novio? Él ya había visto el suyo después de todo.

Las paredes eran de un verde claro y en realidad seguía pareciendo el cuarto de un adolescente. Era grande y espacioso, con una enorme cama para Toothless en el rincón designado para él.

A pesar de su sigilo, no alcanzó a husmear demasiado cuando Hiccup la sorprendió con un "¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo?" y una sonrisa torcida desde el marco de la puerta. Ella dio un respingo para después encararlo tratando de esconder su sonrojo tras un ceño fruncido.

Quiso el destino que mientras esto pasaba, Valka recordara que quería enseñarle a Bertha un libro que antes le había mencionado y estaba en su habitación. Disculpándose con un "ahora vuelvo" se dirigió escaleras arriba para ir a buscarlo. Todo hubiera salido bien, de no ser porque escuchó risas y voces desde la habitación de su hijo.

Dejando que la curiosidad sacara lo mejor de ella, se asomó por la puerta entreabierta justo en el momento preciso para ver a Astrid atravesar la poca distancia que la separaba de Hiccup en un paso, pararse de puntitas y jalarlo de la corbata consiguiendo que se inclinara lo suficiente para estamparle un beso en los labios.

Vio como su hijo abría los ojos con sorpresa, sólo para cerrarlos un segundo después mientras sonreía durante el beso y llevaba una de sus manos al rostro de su protegida para tocar su mejilla con, sus ojos no la engañaban, cariño.

Su exclamación de asombro fue lo que los alertó de su presencia. Se separaron más rápido de lo que el ojo humano podía captar, ambos pálidos del susto.

— Oh, Dios. No, espera mamá, podemos… puedo explicarlo…

Trataba de decir Hiccup, pero Valka ya había dado media vuelta para volver al jardín, el motivo por el que subió en primer lugar olvidado. Hiccup y Astrid bajaron tras ella pisándole los talones.

Lo próximo que siguió fue un tanto confuso en un principio. El susto y nerviosismo que sentían fue dando paso a la vergüenza cuando se dieron cuenta que sus padres estaban de hecho _emocionados_ con su aparentemente nueva relación.

La conversación se alargó por horas. No hablaron de absolutamente nada más en toda la reunión y ellos no podían hacer otra cosa más que encorvarse y tratar de desparecer en las profundidades del sillón para exterior que ocupaban sin decir una palabra, mientras sus padres decidían su futuro como si ellos no estuvieran ahí.

Cuando finalmente tocaron el fatídico tema la diferencia de edad, las cosas no pudieron ponerse más vergonzosas. Frases como "Pero Astrid aún es muy pequeña" y "Ah, vamos. Es Hiccup de quién estamos hablando" inundaron la conversación. Y al final se acordó que "No tiene nada de malo que esperen uno o dos años para formalizarlo, ¿no?", "Eso sería estupendo, tendremos que hacer otra reunión cuando eso pase" Y por supuesto, dicha reunión estaba a punto de llevarse a cabo.

Astrid pensó que su madre pondría reparos cada que quisiera salir con Hiccup en un futuro, sin embargo se llevó un alivio al descubrir que su madre confiaba lo suficiente en ella como para no tener que mentirle sobre su paradero cada que tenían una "no-cita". Bastaba con un "Iré con Hiccup al cine, regreso después." Para que su madre respondiera con un "Ten cuidado, no te separes de él. No tengo que decirte que no hables con extraños" sin si quiera levantar la vista de la revista que se encontrase leyendo.

Ninguno de los dos sabía si sus padres entendía que sólo eran novios, no se estaban comprometiendo, pero mientras no se pusieran a planear la boda antes de tiempo todo estaba relativamente en orden.

Hiccup aparcó el auto frente a la residencia Hofferson y le recordó a Astrid que tenía que ser obediente y esperar dentro del auto hasta que él le abriera la puerta. Ella puso los ojos en blanco pero lo vio rodear el auto con una sonrisa y tomó su mano cuando él se la ofreció para ayudarla a bajar.

— Si yo voy a tolerar que me distraigas en el trabajo y me trences el pelo para que los demás se burlen de mí, entonces tu tendrás que tolerar que te trate como Milady. — dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia que la exasperaría todavía más si no fuera secretamente su favorita.

— Detective Haddock, tiene derecho a guardar silencio. — dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Hiccup se rió a la vez que sacaba su mochila de la cajuela.

— ¿Todo lo que diga puede y será usado en mi contra?

— Definitivamente. — afirmó ella esbozando la sonrisa que lucía un toque de malicia.

— ¿Vas a esposarme?

Como toda respuesta, Astrid le enredó los dedos alrededor de la muñeca que tenía libre mientras se dirigían a la casa. Su madre aún no había llegado y tendrían algunos minutos a solas.

— Estás sentenciado a cadena perpetua. No podrás escapar. — sentenció divertida. Al igual que los sobornos, las cadenas perpetuas se habían vuelto una broma recurrente que ambos disfrutaban repetirse mutuamente.

— Bien, pero entonces yo también tendré que esposarte. No puedo permitir que te me escapes tampoco.

— De acuerdo, pero que las esposas hagan juego con el anillo. — bromeó.

Astrid abrió la puerta de su casa con la llave que Hiccup sacó de su mochila y decidió que el carbón, el asador y todos los preparativos para la parrillada podían esperar, pues justo ahora estaba muy ocupada cumpliendo, y asegurándose de que Hiccup también, cumpliera su sentencia.

* * *

Pues ya quedó. Tan tán. ¿Me quedó muy cursi el final? Creo que sí … ¿les gustó? (Creo que se nota la inseguridad de la autora sobre sus capacidades)

Bueno, espero con ansias sus hermosos comentarios que siempre me levantan la moral y que me hacen el día/noche.

Pues ya saben, lo próximo que se viene es el epílogo de "**Ladrona Fantasma**" y después retomaré los drabbles/ficlets/viñetas/one-shots de "**Retales**".

¡Hasta entonces, nos leemos! Les mando un abrazo porque los quiero y otro por si se pierde por la red.


End file.
